Thinking of You
by Sesshies Girl
Summary: Kagome lives in the fudual time. Her older sister Kikyou is married to the lord of the village, but the village is poor, and Kagome is sold away, to Sesshoumaru. But promblems rize when his best friend falls for her. Will that come between the friendship?
1. Sold to a Stranger

Sweat trickled down Kagome's face as she heaved her hoe up in the air, then brought it back down again in the soft dirt that would serve of her food giver. Her older sister Kikyo, who was pregnant, dropped seeds into the ground as to much work might damage her baby.  
  
Kikyo used this time to her best advantage. "Oh my poor back." she said with a slight sneer in her voice. "Tis a good thing that I don't have to work such hard work like you, sister. Heaving that heavy stick all day." Kagome growled softly in the back of her throat in anger. Kikyo was bragging. Bragging about being let off her fare share of the work! How horrible she was!  
  
"Then again... My Lord Arata would never let me work so hard with his first born being made." Again she was bragging. Bragging about how she was married to the lord of the land.  
  
Kagome fought so hard not swing her sharp bladed hoe at Kikyo's stomach, ending the child's life at once. But she chided her self for such a thought. The baby had no fault in this. Kagome just prayed it wouldn't adapt Kikyo's aloofness and way of life.  
  
"Kikyo. Kagome. Come home with me. Your mother and I have some news to tell you." Kikyo and Kagome followed their father home, eyeing each other with wary glances.

* * *

Once inside their hut, Kikyo and Kagome could tell it wasn't going to be good news. Their father sat down next to their mother, his arm over her shoulder, tears cascading down her face.  
  
"Kagome." she said quietly. "Kikyo. Your' brother was killed in a battle, trying to unite the lands around us." Kikyo and Kagome stilled. Kikyo's face went into shock, and tears formed in Kagome's eyes and fell down her cheeks to her lap.  
  
"What about the money we receive from Huang in the army?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"After we receive the last of his pay check that he's being sending us, the money will stop." Their father said with quilty face. "There's only one way that we can receive money, as the crops have been falling us in the past few years."  
  
"What is it Papa?" Kagome asked, Kikyou leaned foreword slightly eager to see what was going to happen.  
  
"Now we have thought long and hard for this, and the choosing was difficult. But with Kikyo's baby, and marriage, we thought it only right to choose you, Kagome." Kagome paled, something didn't seem right.  
  
Three strangers walked into the house, heavily armored, with large swords tied to their hips with elegant obis'. The three strangers had black hair that was tied back with high ponytails, their hair going down to their waist. On their chest plate, was a large blue demon dog. The men where heavily tanned and the first one had one purple stripe against his left cheek with honey brown eyes. The second one had a blue star one his forehead with no stripes, with shocking blue eyes, with a silver rim around the blue. And the third one had a yellow sun, with 2 bright blue stripes on each cheek, with see green eyes, that seemed to pierce into your very soul.  
  
"Mama? Papa?" Kagome asked, her face changing fear. "What did you do?"  
  
"Where is this Kagome you promised us?" the first one spoke stepping foreword. Kagome's mother slowly pointed at Kagome, standing. The last two came over, grabbing Kagome by the upper arms, and hauled to her feet. The first came over and studied her shaking form.  
  
"Mama? Papa?" she sobbed. Kikyou looked at the men with shock. Her eyes widened as she looked at the men's hands. They where not ordinary hands. They had claws on them. But their aura was well kept. Even she couldn't feel it.  
  
"Youkai." She whispered in shock.  
  
"Kagome I'm so sorry." Their mother sobbed.  
  
The first youkai ripped a large bag from his obi, and throwing at Kagome's parents. "There is the gold be promised. It should last you two years. We shall send the money ever year on this date. If she runs away a months pay with be taken away, and she shall with whipped." he said coldly. Kagome's heart rammed in her chest, and they forced her out the door. Kagome fought to get our of their grip, but their sharp nail's stopped her from going anywhere. Kagome bit the hand of the third one, only half hearing his yelp of pain. The second let his grip fall at the sudden yelp, and Kagome ripped apart, and made a run for the forest.  
  
She didn't get far.  
  
The first one had chased after her, tackled her to the ground, and pinned her. Kagome tried to spit out the dirt from her mouth, as he held her head down.  
  
"I wouldn't try that again if I where you," he whispered harshly in her ear. "If you weren't promised to the young Lord Sesshoumaru, then I would have you my self. You're a pretty face, and I wouldn't mind seeing that silky long hair tossed about on my pillow." Kagome went rigged listening to his words.  
  
_Lord Sesshoumaru_?  
  
She had heard of him. The first born son of Lord Inu-Taisho Lord of the West. Supposedly, he had taken over once his father had died.  
  
But what Kagome shaking and rigid, was the fact that Lord Sesshoumaru was no ordinary Lord. Oh, no, on the contrary.  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru was a youkai. A cold hearted one at that. He killed ruthlessly, and was rumored stronger then his father. Kagome didn't want to find out.  
  
Though the samurai's unsaid threat was too great. He had threatened to rape her.  
  
"Get up." he said gruffly, he grabbed her arm and brought her back. "You run in front of me, and you in the back. She's riding with me." Kagome looked back toward the village. Her family was watching helplessly, as the youkai picked up Kagome and placed her on the demon horse in front of him.  
  
"Mama! Papa! Kikyo! Help me! _Please_!" she screamed at him. "Don't do this to me! Please!" the youkai chuckled as they started to canter off.  
  
"_Mama_! _Papa_!" Kagome started to sob.

* * *

Kagome had fallen asleep and leaned again the youkai. "Stop here." the youkai ordered. "Let's make camp. We don't want to over exhaust her. Sesshoumaru will be angry."  
  
Kagome woke a little bit when she felt someone pulled her off the horse, and carry her. Soon she found her self in a male's lap, being held tight to his chest.  
  
"What I don't get, is why Sesshoumaru wants the human girl. He can have any female youkai... And I have seen even some male youkai lusting over him! But he goes for the human female? It doesn't make sense." the third one spoke.  
  
**They must think I'm asleep**  
  
The second one nodded. "Yeah!"  
  
"Are you two blind?" the male holding her snapped. "Did you not see her sister? That was the miko Kikyo! This is her little _sister_!"  
  
"Kikyo?! The _miko_?" The two gasped  
  
"Yes, you fools! Kagome is her younger sister. Also a miko."  
  
"But that's even worse! Sesshoumaru taking a human miko to his bed?"  
  
"Idiot!" the youkai snarled. "The pups would be far more powerful. Can you imagine youkai pups with the power of a miko?" he laughed. "Their power would be enormous."  
  
"But the pups would turn out hanyou!"  
  
"Wait no! My father told me something of this. If the miko and youkai are powerful enough, the miko energy would mix the one the one of the youkai, and the pups would be youkai as well! And of course naturally, the life span of the human would be extended to a life span of a youkai. But that is widely known knowledge."  
  
"Quiet fools!" the youkai cried. "She's waking up." Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The youkai where setting up camp, while the demon horse transformed into something frail looking, like a baby cult, that was just born.  
  
"Let me go. Please. I won't run off." Kagome whispered. "I swear it." the youkai men laughed.  
  
"Oh I know you won't run off! There barrier won't allow it." the youkai grinned at her. Kagome looked around her. She saw the light blue sheen of the barrier they put up. She smirked, closing her eyes, she melted the barrier.  
  
"Simple child's play." she whispered, as youkai looked around, with a slight frown. He grinned, as he put up a stronger one, which would have taken Kagome a day to brake through.  
  
"So it was." the youkai laughed. "I told you, men! She is powerful!" he let Kagome climb off his lap, and he readied a fire.  
  
"I bet you are hungry. I shall make us something."  
  
"Why do you want me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You will know soon enough."  
  
"Can you atleast tell me your names?"  
  
"I'm Katsuhiko. This is my two right hand men," he pointed to the second youkai. "Huang and over there is Kenji." he pointed to the third when he spoke the other name. Tears welled at the name of Huang.  
  
"What is it?" Huang asked, when he saw her crying at him. "What I do?"  
  
"My brother was named Huang. He died in the war." Katsuhiko nodded.  
  
"Oh yes. That stupid new war, that the young human samurai's made up, to unite the villages."  
  
"I say that war will never prove worth the blood and death." Kenji spoke. "The humans love the drama, and could never truly find peace." Kagome remained silent. She nodded her thanks when Katsuhiko handed her meal, and listened to their whispered talk.  
  
"What mother and father sells of their youngest child, like that?" Huang whispered.  
  
"Apparently they do. They needed the money. And that practice isn't that rare with the humans." Kanji spoke.  
  
"Can you imagine selling off your youngest daughter to some stranger lord to produce pups?" Huang asked with a smile. Kanji parked a laugh.  
  
"Even if I wanted too, my mate would throw a fit at the mere thing of me even _thinking_ that. I'd rather keep my head, thank you very much!" The group laughed, not aware of Kagome trying to hold back her son, until a strange choking noise came from her throat.  
  
"Damnit." Katsuhiko put down his finished meal and picked up Kagome effortlessly, placing her on his lap. He rubbed her back, and rocked back and forth trying to comfort her. Kanji and Huang shared a knowing glance, but remained silent.  
  
Kagome's felt her eyes droop, in Katsuhiko's warm embrace. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.  
  
"What is it?" Katsuhiko asked as Huang and Kanji had yet to say a word to him in an hour.  
  
"I wouldn't get to close if I where you." Huang said softly. "She's all ready promised to Lord Sesshoumaru." Katsuhiko glared at them.  
  
"I'm not getting to close! The girl was crying! Sesshoumaru would have our throats if he found that Kagome was taken and dealt with poorly. Huang and Kanji only nodded.  
  
"Yes, Katsuhiko. Just be careful." Kanji said. Katsuhiko nodded. They of course where right. Every one would have to be careful with her once the reached the castle.

* * *

**Yay!! I have finally returned!!!  
  
Well, how to do you like it?! Is it bad or good?**

**Please Review and tell me what you think! Also, idea's would be helpful!**


	2. Meeting Lord Sesshoumaru

* * *

Kagome and Katsuhiko rode the horse, while as Huang ran in front and Kenji in the back. Huang looked around.  
  
"We should be there in a few minutes!" he yelled. Kagome was surprised. They where running so fast, to where the point the tree's where a blur, and she couldn't tell one from the other, and his voice was perfectly clear, not even broken up with heavy breathing.  
  
"Ready for your new life?" Katsuhiko said in her ear. Kagome looked down at her lap, and shook her head no.  
  
"I've heard rumors about Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Stop!" Katsuhiko shouted suddenly. Kagome jumped. Katsuhiko smiled apologetically at her. "I forgot to get you changed into a proper kimono." Huang marched right up to him, glaring.  
  
"You idiot." Katsuhiko laughed.  
  
"Smarter then you!" Katsuhiko jumped off the horse, with Kagome, placing her on the ground, before searching through a few saddlebags. He brought out an armful of clothes and handed it to Kagome. "I'll give you your shoes when you return. Go over there and dress, and just leave your old clothes, you'll have no use of them from now on." Kagome nodded, and walked behind a few trees. She screeched when her foot went steaming hot, as a barrier was put up.  
  
She heard the three men curse loudly and ran to her. Huang had to turn around to hide his laugh when he found out what happened. Katsuhiko glared at Kenji, and smacked him upside the head, while Kenji was smiling ruthlessly.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that!" Katsuhiko looked at Kagome.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kagome nodded. "What place was burnt?" Kagome blushed.  
  
"It's all right. It was only my foot." Katsuhiko kneeled on the ground, taking her foot. He frowned when the heel was badly callused, but wasn't surprised. He placed his pointing finger at the side of the burn, and closed his eyes, and mumbled something. Kagome gasped when a blue light formed around her foot, and it was instantly healed. Katsuhiko did the same to the others and the calluses on the other foot, and the same to her hands. "Right." he stood up, and Kagome jumped on how close they where. Her eyes flicked back to Huang, and Kenji, but they where gone. They must have gone back to camp.  
  
"Are you hurt any where else?" he whispered. Kagome shook her head 'no'. She felt trapped, and really did like the look in his eyes. No male looked at her before like that. She knew it wasn't a romantic look, it was just the sight of caring and friendliness. "Good." he took a step back, bowed, and then turned away heading back to the other two.  
  
Kagome undressed quickly, and dressed in the Kimono. She found some hair ties, and put her hair up miko style. The kimono was one of pure white silk, with a blue moon one the back, and blue demon dog running on the stomach. The obi was styled to tie loose, and the ends brushed the ground. It too was made of fine white silk. There was a layer of cloth was placed over it. It was pure white and completely see though. It made the silk seem to shimmer slightly, and brought out the white silk even more. The kimono flowed past the feet, a good foot, and lay on the ground around the feet. The sleeves also where a good 9 inches past her fingertips, and where bell shaped, so the end stretched out about 1 foot.  
  
Picking up the ends of the kimono, Kagome made her way back to the place where they where waiting. Kenji was the first to see her. He smiled brightly at her.  
  
"Well now! You do look the part of a fine lady now!" Katsuhiko and Huang turned around. Huang smiled brightly, while as Katsuhiko's eyes widened, and he stared at her for a while, before smiling softly.  
  
"Yes she does." Katsuhiko walked, and gave her white silk slippers. "You're shoes, my Lady." he said kneeling on the ground, slipping them on her feet. Kagome blushed at the treatment, when Katsuhiko smirked when he stood again. "What to you say, men? Will Lord Sesshoumaru be pleased?"  
  
"Well!" Kenji stood and placed his arm on Katsuhiko's shoulder, leaning against him, his hand on his hip, his legs crossed. "If I didn't have a mate all ready, I would just grab her now, and make a run for it. I'd say he'll be pleased." Huang nodded in agreement.  
  
Katsuhiko walked up to her, picking her up once more, and jumped up on the horse, setting her down. "Well come on. Only a few more minutes to go."

* * *

Kagome gasped when she looked up at the castle looming ahead as they rode out the forest. "Oh my word!" she whispered softly. Katsuhiko laughed.  
  
"The castle took 3 years to build, even with youkai. There a secret passages every where, and rooms where I'm sure even Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't know of! But you didn't hear that from me, right?" he winked at her. Kagome nodded though didn't smile. Katsuhiko frowned when she didn't.  
  
"You know. You should smile some more."  
  
"If you where taken from your home, after learning that your brother was dead, you would smile?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"Every thing will be okay. I swear it on my own life." Before Kagome could look at him, Huang came in an immediate stop.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru. He comes."  
  
Sure enough a robed figure dressed in white, came walking toward them. Kagome gasped. He looked like an angel not a demon!  
  
His skin was slightly tanned, his golden eyes shinning in the sun. His silver hair swaying behind him, down to his mid shins. His movements graceful... It was like he was an untouchable angel. "You bring the miko?" the angle said. Katsuhiko jumped down from the horse then helped Kagome down.  
  
"Your miko Lady Kagome, my Liege." Katsuhiko bowed low, his back perfectly strait, as did the others. Kagome inclined her head slightly.  
  
"You do not bow to me?" Sesshoumaru said, he looked amused in a evil sort of way. The three men stared at her with horror.  
  
"I do not bow to those I do not know." Kagome's hand shook. She was sure that there was slight tremor in her voice. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, though the smile was dangerous.  
  
"Very well." Sesshoumaru said. His smirk widened when he was sure that he heard Katsuhiko let out a sigh of relief. "Katsuhiko, I'm sure you and your men are tired from your trip to receive my Lady. Go and rest." Sesshoumaru did not look at him, but studied Kagome.  
  
He could tell that she was atleast educated and brought up with a rich family, considering the village they lived in... But the years of her working in fields with hard labor was obvious, even when he knew that Katsuhiko had took away the calluses.  
  
The three men bowed, and left, but not before bowing to Kagome. Kagome looked at the angelic looking demon in front of her. His face showed little to no emotion, except smirking. He took two steps up to her. Kagome caught a look at his hands, and instantly his angelic look was lost. His claws looked like they could rip through the hardest rocks and trees, his hand looked strong, and looked use to work.  
  
Where the rumors true about him true?! Oh please let me be safe!  
  
"I trust your trip here was a good one."  
  
"As good as it gets when you are taken away from your family to do what the gods only know."  
  
"You are blunt."  
  
"Yes I am. Is there a problem with it?"  
  
"You talk so fiercely, but I can hear your heart rampaging in her chest like a thousand wild boars. You must be brave."  
  
"My sister Kikyou said I was to blunt and brave to be a proper woman." Kagome's eyes never left his. "Some times I think I agree with her."  
  
"And truthful. Good."  
  
"My Lord. Tell me what this has to do with anything." He turned his back to her.  
  
"Things I like in a woman. Follow me." Kagome followed Sesshoumaru to the steps. When they reached the tall doors, the opened and two servants bowed to them, then hurried to close it before disappearing into the shadows.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome's words echoed around her even though she spoke softly. "I must ask... Why am I here? What do you want with me?" Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to face her, his face showing no expression.  
  
"You tell me you do not know?"  
  
"No, my Lord." Sesshoumaru walked up to her.  
  
"I need heirs. You are here to give such things." Kagome drew in a quick gasp; the room felt like it was spinning. Around the edges of her vision, it drew black and was quickly closing in on her. "Lady Kagome?"  
  
Before it was total darkness, she felt her body slump, but she didn't hit the hard stone floor. But instead was caught by pair of strong arms, in-cased in white silk.  
  
In fact, it was white silk that was the last thing she saw.

* * *

Kagome woke but kept her eyes closed. A cold compress was resting on her forehead. "You are awake," a voice said.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Kagome's head was pounding.  
  
"You fainted. It was a shock I gave you." Kagome finally opened her eyes, to find her self laying on a bed that was silvery kind of color silk sheets. She was still dressed in her kimono, she noticed thankfully. Looking around, a white material that was see through was hung around the bedding. Sesshoumaru sat on the floor, his legs crossed, as he rolled up a scroll, he stood and walked up to her, pushing away the curtains, and sitting down beside her.  
  
"You know... I know hundreds that would kill to be where you are now."  
  
"What? They want to be taken away from their families, and placed in something they have no idea about, and then told they are to sleep with someone they don't know, and make children? I really doubt that my Lord." Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
His chuckle was deep, and velvet like...like something from the angels.  
  
He placed a hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him, leaning down he brushed his lips against hers, and she turned her head to the pillows. If she looked she would have seen a deep frown of his lips and shock in his eyes. His tongue flicked out and brushed her ear lope and nipped at it.  
  
"No, my Lady. But I know hundreds that would kill to be in my bedroom, stretched out in me bed, being kissed and cared fore by me."  
  
"I've been kissed...If you call that a kiss." Sesshoumaru was surprised at the hidden insult in her voice. "But I have yet to see you care for me. So for, I see my self in your eyes only as a play thing, that you bought."  
  
Sesshoumaru placed both of his hands on her face, cupping her face, and gently forcing her to look at him. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and he bent down his head and kissed her fully on the lips.  
  
Her eyes widened his shock, as she gasped. Sesshoumaru slipped his tongue into her mouth, sliding against hers.  
  
When he leaned back, he smirked at the fire in her eyes. A sudden rage flew her.

**How dare he kiss me like that! That was my first kiss he took and he doesn't even love me!**  
  
"I hate you! You pompous pig!"  
  
"And why is that? Like you said. You hardly know me. Do learn to hate so fast with out a reason?"  
  
"I have a reason!" Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Yes. I can see why you would hate me. And I'm sure the rumors about me haven't helped much. I can assure you though, most of them are not true."  
  
"That is yet to be seen." Kagome bit out. Sesshoumaru smiled which unnerved her. There where rumors about him saying that the only time he smiled was before a kill...  
  
"Is that challenge? And what do I get if I win?" Sesshoumaru's smirk yet smile widened. "I'll make a deal with you Lady Kagome. You make a list of every bad and good rumor about me that you have heard about me and I'll do my best to show you that they are true. And if I win, I win your loyalty, trust, and love."  
  
"My love? Can you even love yourself?"  
  
He stood and walked to the door. For a second, Kagome thought he wasn't going to answer, as she sat up in the bed. He opened it and turned to look at her.  
  
"If I don't, then I'll learn from you."  
  
"That's not a good enough answer. You just can't _learn_ to love!"  
  
"Oh, yes, you can, my Lady. You very well can... I'll have a servant send up some food. You must be starved." and with that he closed the door.  
  
Kagome looked at the door and burst into tears. She fell back into the bed and sobbed.

* * *

A young servant girl walked into the room, but Kagome didn't notice. At the door, the servant girl looked at Kagome with pity. She knew what was wrong with her. The whole castle was alive with the talk that the young lord had taken a mate. In an unusual mate, but still a mate.  
  
"My Lady?" she asked closing the door and walking up to her. Kagome sat up and looked at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please, my Lady. Don't cry. Lord Sesshoumaru... He really isn't that bad. I'm sure in a few weeks, you'll learn to love it hear. I was born and raised under Lord Sesshoumaru's care. He is a kind lord, in his own way. Just take the time to listen to his words and you'll know that." Kagome sniffed and smiled at the young teenage kitsune.  
  
"Thank you very much. But I doubt that I will learn to love this place." The kitsune looked at her sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way, my Lady. Maybe some day, you'll love this place though. It's your home now." With that the kitsune walked out the room, leaving Kagome to her own thoughts. Kagome looked around her self. The room it self was really beautiful.  
  
There were some dark curtains that swayed with the light breeze. Walking out the balcony she looked out into the vast gardens. She saw Sesshoumaru and Katsuhiko, Huang, and Kenji talking about something. It was Sesshoumaru that looked up and saw her first. He said something and nodded in her direction, and the others turned to look. They all smiled and waved, though Sesshoumaru didn't smile, but he rose his hand in a light wave.  
  
Kagome brought her hand up slightly, enough for them to see, before disappearing back into the room. Katsuhiko and Sesshoumaru's eyes lingered on the heavy curtains, before returning back to the conversation.  
  
It wasn't long before Huang and Kenji where dismissed to see their families.  
  
"I'm sensing a major fight for the Lady Kagome."  
  
"There is no chance for Katsuhiko! Lord Sesshoumaru would have his head fast then you and I could blink if he thought that Katsuhiko would go after his woman."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Lord Sesshoumaru and Katsuhiko are best friends. Damn, they where even brought up with each other. Their fathers where even best friends. I doubt Lord Sesshoumaru would be so willing to execute his best friend." They entered the woods where the high ranks of soldiers lived with their families, in well to do houses.  
  
"Papa! Papa!" a girl's voice called with laughed. Huang smiled brightly at the sight of his youngest daughter come running toward him, clutching the rag doll that she loved dearly to her side.  
  
"I'll see you later Kenji." Huang smiled at Kenji. Kenji smiled in return.  
  
"Yeah. Come over for dinner sometime. My mate is getting board with me, and would like some woman company to do what the gods only know." Huang laughed.  
  
"I'll take that invitation in thought!" he joked lightly, before running about ten paces picking up his daughter and twirling her around. Kenji smiled at the picture as he took a right on the path, hurrying to see his own children and mate.

* * *

Thank you so much for all your kind reviews!!! I love them all!

One review asked me though... Was Kenji's name really Kenji or Kanji because I switched around throughout the last chapture. I'm so sorry about that. Kenji and Kanji are a lot alike, and both male names in Japanese. Though I was thinking Kenji, I must have typed Kanji instead. I hope I fixed them all right in this chapter, but if not, I'm sorry.

Thank you for telling me though! That was a huge mistake, I didn't even realise that I had made.


	3. Don't Jump Kagome

Sesshoumaru sat by himself at the table that night as he glanced at where Kagome was supposed to sit, to eat dinner.  
  
"Where is Lady Kagome?" he asked his servant Jaken. Jaken bowed before speaking.  
  
"She refused to come down. She said she felt ill, and couldn't stomach any food at this point in time." Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
**I'll let her off this one night. After all... She's been good for a whole week.**  
  
In about a half-hour, he finished off his meal, and walked out the door. "Jaken. Leave me be." Sesshoumaru said, as the green toad tried to fallow. Jaken bowed slightly, and watching his master from the beginning of the hallway.  
  
Sesshoumaru hadn't slept in his bedroom in the past week, letting her get to know her way around the castle, to mate her right away, would be more or less raping her. Something that Sesshoumaru hated.

* * *

As he entered another hall and got closer to his bedroom door the aroma of heavy salt that was watered down entered his senses.  
  
**She's been crying.  
**  
He didn't bother to knock, it was his bedroom after all. His eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for the soft beautiful creature that he had his best three men bring here. She wasn't there, but the screen door's where opened, and the heavy curtains that stopped the sunshine coming in, where pushed back slightly. And sure enough, her sent trail led up to that.  
  
He walked onto the fifth floor balcony. His eyes widened when he saw her.  
  
"Kagome." she flinched. "Don't jump."  
  
"Damn you, Sesshoumaru. Go away."  
  
"No. This is my bedroom after all." He slowly walked up to her, letting his mask slip, and making him self look comfortable and relaxed, and cool so to speak. Kagome had her hands griping that stone banister tightly, she leaned back against it, her feet balancing on the little floor they had on the wrong side of the banister. "You missed a good meal, you know."  
  
"Does it look like I care about food right now?" her voice rose a level in pitch, as she sneered at him. Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"No. I suppose not. You know. That's a long way down. And you wouldn't even die right away when you hit the main ground. There's a lake under us. You would hit that freezing cold water so hard, that you would be paralyzed. But you wouldn't die. No, you most likely would drown, to death."  
  
"Then I would drown to death."  
  
"Have you even choked on water before? Do you know what it's like to have no air?"  
  
"No. I will find out won't I?"  
  
"Eventually underwater... you'll open your mouth to breathe, because you can't hold it any long. Water will poor down your throat, and into your lungs. You'll feel it too. And trust me. It's not a nice feeling," he chuckled softly. "Not a nice feeling at all. You _feel_ your lungs become full with water, and your body starts to spasm from lack of water, which will cause more water to go down into your lungs. And in the end... More pain." Kagome looked at him worriedly.  
  
"How lung does it take?"  
  
"Does what take?"  
  
"For you do die that way?"  
  
"It all depends on how big your lungs are." Sesshoumaru smirked at her. "Getting nervous?" Kagome frowned bitterly, as her head snapped back in front of her, as she looked out to the water.  
  
"Of course not!" Sesshoumaru nodded, but still smirked.  
  
"Why are you going to do this?" With out her realizing it, he took a step forward to her, inching his away to her.  
  
"My brother is dead. My parents sold me. My sister that is the only one that would care and save me is missing. I'm sold to a youkai, that only wants to use me for sex and to make kids for my miko powers." Sesshoumaru frowned.  
  
"Your sister? Kikyo? But she's not missing at all, and if I got the story right, she did nothing at all to 'save' you from my youkai hands." Sesshoumaru inched his way to her again. "Does she have some plan to overthrow me? And why would killing your self be any help to her plan? Wouldn't that make her cause to kill me pointless?"  
  
"Not my sister Kikyo. She couldn't give a rat's ass about me. I'm the youngest of all my parents' children. The oldest was my brother Huang, then Kikyou, and then my sister Keade and I. Keade went off with the demon exterminators to learn their trade and become miko demon exterminator." Kagome's voice rose in volume, proud of her sister Keade. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows carefully as he leaned against the banister.  
  
"I'll have to watch out for her, now in my travels."  
  
"You travel?" Kagome cast a side view look at him, in interest.  
  
"I must. To protect my lands, and to meet people I must to protect my lands. Though I do love too travel, then be stuck in the castle all day." Kagome snorted.  
  
"Yet you make do that."  
  
"But you see, I would take you on my travels if you would let me. I would even let you wonder off into the woods if I could trust you," he gave her an intense look.  
  
"Trust me?"  
  
"Not to run away."  
  
"Oh," Kagome looked at the water.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to right a list of all the rumors about me?" Sesshoumaru changed the subject quickly.  
  
"I did."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"In the pocket of my kimono."  
  
"Aren't you going to get for me, or must I fish it out my self?" Kagome glared at him, before slowly taking her hand off the banister, reaching into her pocket, and brought out the roll of parchment. She stretched out her arm to hand it to him, but Sesshoumaru had other thoughts. He grabbed her wrist, and brought him self to her using his demon speed, wrapping his arm around her waist and heaving her over the banister, to his side of the balcony.  
  
He held her to the ground, as she started to fight him, pinning to the stone floor, with his body, holding her hands over her head, with both his hands.  
  
"What where you _thinking_?!" he snarled.  
  
"Let me go, Sesshoumaru! Just let me die!"  
  
"No! Do you think that I am mad? Why would I let the mother of my future children die that way?! You heard how painful it was!" he snarled at her. "Do you think I would do that? Let my fiancé die?"  
  
"Fiancé?"  
  
"Yes! Do you think I was kidding about future children? That this is some big joke?" anger rose to his face, his cheeks flushing with the anger, his gold eyes burning with fire, flecks of red could be seen. His silver hair fell from his shoulders, and made a small cage around her. She stared up at him, horrified at his sudden anger about her.  
  
"I- I didn't- I didn't think..." Kagome stuttered.  
  
"That's right, Kagome! You didn't _think_! You talked right then, how you want to be free, did you not? Now I can't even trust you on the balcony for fear of your life. Tell me how I'm supposed to let you wonder about now?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered, tears streaming down her face. Sesshoumaru's eyes lost the flecks of red, he closed his eyes slightly, opening them again Kagome saw he was still angry beyond a doubt, but calmer then he was. He dipped his head down, and kissed her forcefully. Kagome shocked didn't kiss back, but felt his soft lips against hers, and with out realizing started to kiss back.

**His lips are so soft.**

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly as Kagome kissed back, the first time ever, the other times he had tried to kiss her in the past week, either she let him depressingly, but didn't kiss back, dodge it, or ask him politely as possible not too. He didn't try to deepen the kiss, but instead slid his lips against hers, in a kiss that could make one drunk. Kagome's eyes slid close, along with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Ever so slowly, Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and pressed his cheek against hers, and said her name in an endearing promise. "Kagome..." He smelt watered-down salt, and soon felt it run down the line between her and his cheeks. "Kagome, don't do that. Promise me you won't do that!" His voice was soft, and Kagome was shocked at the amount of emotion in it.  
  
"I promise...I swear it." Sesshoumaru lifted his head back, and kissed her softly, before standing, hold out a hand for her, to help her out. Kagome took it and stood, smoothing down her kimono softly, her face burning from the kisses and treatment. "Get some sleep, Kagome. You are going to be tutored tomorrow, so you'll have to get up early, and have good morning meal."  
  
"What? Tutored? On _what_?" Kagome was shocked, as she looked at him. Not only was this sprung on her suddenly, Sesshoumaru was acting like what happened between them, never happened.  
  
"Katsuhiko will teach you on the history of miko's, youkai, along with the history, he'll teach you on the youkai government today and economy. If you are going to live in this world, you should know about it. Also about my family history, sense you will be joining it at one point.  
  
Huang is going to train you so you can defend your self, if the time calls for it, and teach you to strengthen your powers.  
  
Kanji is going to teach you about youkai's in general. The types, their powers, signs, beliefs, where they are most likely located.  
  
I my self, am going to teach you a higher point of adequate, dancing, and to be a lady like figure."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm not lady like enough for you?" a slight anger raised her. Sesshoumaru smirked, as he placed a hand on her lower back, after picking up the parchment that had fallen when he brought her back over the edge of the balcony. He led her back into the bedroom, shutting the screen doors, not locking them, as he knew that when she promised she never broke it.  
  
"No. Though youkai have bigger standards then humans. Also, to teach you to dance will be interesting to say the least." he smirked at her scowl. She had made the mistake of admitting that she can't dance to him when he was telling her of a ball he was invited too. He had not gone, but that was beside the point.  
  
"Good night, Kagome." He lost his smirked, took her hands in his, placed a small gently kiss on her lips, before stepping back and walking to the door.  
  
"Good night, Lord Sesshoumaru. And thank you..." Sesshoumaru stopped before closing the door looking at her. "For not letting me kill my self." He smirked at her.  
  
He inclined his head, smirking at her flushing face, and closed the door. Kagome looked at the door for a minute before going to the second wardrobe that one of the man servants carried in, and placed all her new clothes and such in.

* * *

Once outside, he let anger over take him again. "Jaken!" he growled, knowing he was hiding around the corner. His sent was disgusting, and knew he was there from the stench.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Where is Katsuhiko?"  
  
"He's your study reading my Lord. He said that you wanted to talk, he would be waiting." Sesshoumaru nodded before walking toward his study. It was odd, but Katsuhiko all ways knew when something was up, and Sesshoumaru wanted to speak to some one. Even when he was never told something was wrong. He just knew it.

* * *

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru?" Katsuhiko asked right away not looking up from the scroll.  
  
"You've been with Kagome often this past week. Why didn't you tell me that she was distressed and depressed?"  
  
"I didn't think much of it," he looked up from the scroll, resting it on his lap, looking his friend right in the eye. "I thought she was only homesick, and depressed of her situation. I thought it was only a little bit though. She didn't talk about it."  
  
"Well you thought wrong. I just caught her about to kill her self. Almost jumped from my balcony." Katsuhiko gasped and stood, the scroll dropping the ground but he didn't care.  
  
"Is she all right?!" Sesshoumaru gave him a long look, his face emotionless. Instantly Katsuhiko regretted doing that, his face flushed, and troubled.  
  
"She's all right. When I left her she was getting ready for bed." he went to his desk and sat down, looking at Katsuhiko.  
  
"I'm glad she's all right." Katsuhiko said. Sesshoumaru nodded. "I'll go retire for the night now, good night Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Katsuhiko!" Katsuhiko turned to look at him. "I trust you." Sesshoumaru said slowly. That was that was needed to be said. Katsuhiko nodded.  
  
"I know, Sesshoumaru. For I return the trust all the same. And I swore on my life a long time ago that I would nothing to brake that trust, and my life was you do with it, as your head soldier. I'd soon rather die then violate that trust."  
  
With that said, Katsuhiko walked out the door, and out the maid doors, to his own house, in the soldier's section.  
  
Sesshoumaru unrolled the parchment that Kagome had written, and read the first one.  
  
_**1. Some say that you have no manners. That you're a horrible brute that ravish woman, and eat like a pig.  
**_  
Sesshoumaru laughed slightly. Who made this rumor up?  
  
It doesn't matter. It shall be easy to prove. Looking down at the list he saw twenty good and bad rumors total.  
  
This shouldn't take long. I shall have Kagome in about a month or less!

* * *

_**Yay! Third chapter done! Thank you so much for all your great reviews, I love reading them.  
  
Some have you been asking weather this was going to be a romance between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, or Kagome and Katsuhiko.  
  
You'll just have to read and find out won't you! lol  
  
**_Please review! I love reading them, I love them all! Again thank you!


	4. Lessons and Tutours

* * *

As promised, Kagome woke up early the next morning. "Lady Kagome. You must get dressed, Katsuhiko is waiting for you to eat breakfast, and meet him in Sesshoumaru's study." A servant cried. Kagome nodded her head blurry, as servants hurried around her picking out a fine light green kimono, with darker prints of small butterflies over it. It was a simple inner kimono, with a dark green kimono, that matched the prints. She whore the same kind of dark green slippers, and was hurried down the breakfast hall, where food was all but stuffed down her throat.  
  
Hurriedly drinking a small bowl of milk, before leaving, Kagome was rushed to the study hall. She passed Sesshoumaru who nodded greeting to her coolly, like nothing happened last night. Kagome blushed slightly.  
  
"Hi." she whispered as she passed, looking over her shoulder at him, meeting his gaze, as he watched her being pushed down the hall by a middle aged servant woman.

* * *

"You're a half hour late." Katsuhiko said mockery playing his eyes as she was pushed into the room, and doors half way open, to let them have privacy in the study, but also to be appropriate. It wouldn't settle well, if servants thought that they where having a love affair and rumors started flying. It was Sesshoumaru's wishes that they kept the door atleast halfway open in lessons.  
  
"How could I be a half hour late, if no one told me what time to be here?" Kagome questioned, sitting down in the over stuffed chair that Katsuhiko motioned too. He sat in the chair facing her, a table in between them, full of scrolls, writing brushes, ink, and writing parchment.  
  
Katsuhiko laughed. "Good point. Now. Let's get down to business." For two hours Kagome's head was stuffed with information about youkai courts, youkai in general, and miko's in general.  
  
"Wait... So if a powerful miko where to mate with a youkai. Wouldn't it be disastrous in the end? If the miko where to get carried away..." Kagome blushed. Katsuhiko smirked.  
  
"The same risks for a miko mating a normal human. So youkai don't let it get to them."  
  
"But the pups of the youkai would come out hanyou. Youkai hate that, don't they?"  
  
"Not all..." Katsuhiko said slightly, his eyes becoming shaded, Kagome's mind wandered slightly as she saw his eyes flicker to the wall of a portrait of Sesshoumaru's father. "But if the miko's energy and the youkai's power is strong enough, the two will mix, and the strongest of all youkai are born." Katsuhiko leaned forward, his elbows on the table. "I'll let you on a little secret, Kagome." Kagome leaned forward listening intently.  
  
"Sesshoumaru's father along with his mother, where youkai and miko. And they where damn powerful." Kagome gasped.  
  
"No! Sesshoumaru's part miko? Wait... I thought miko powers travel in woman's blood only."  
  
"In humans yes. Youkai it's a different story all together. Though it is more common for a female youkai to hold miko powers, it's common for a male youkai to have miko powers all the same. Just not as strong." Kagome nodded, leaning back in her chair, as did Katsuhiko. Kagome took her cup of tea, and sipped it pondering, and Katsuhiko looked at a timepiece of the mantle over the fireplace.  
  
"Huang should pick you up at your room now any minute. Hurry up and change into this." He handed her something that reminded her of a demon exterminator outfit. He smiled at her. "Go on. You did well today. You're a fast learner." Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you!" she ran out the door to her room, which was just around the corner in the next hallway.

* * *

She dressed hurriedly, and just when she finished, some one knocked on the door. Opening it up wide, she gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru towering over her.  
  
"Expecting someone else?" His eyes where twinkling as he softly mocked her. She stared right into his eyes.  
  
"Yes. Huang in fact." He nodded.  
  
"I thought that I would walk you to the dojo." Kagome nodded as she walked out the door, and let him walked beside her, leading the way. "How was your first lesson with Katsuhiko?"  
  
"It was nice. I didn't know miko powers could run in male youkai blood." Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"It can."  
  
"So I learned." Sesshoumaru chuckled softly.  
  
"Did you learn any thing else?"  
  
"Yes. My sister Kikyou, and Keade... They all ways told me that youkai where killing things, made to roam the earth like a pack of wild animals. But they are so more advanced then humans, it's amazing!" Sesshoumaru growled slightly.  
  
"Us a pack of wild animals? Please. They are one to talk. They smell like coming death from the minute they are born and hardly every bathe."  
  
"I bathe every day, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said angrily. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"I know you do. And you smell heavenly might I add," he said teasingly. "You smell of roses and jasmine. Two wonderful flowers." Kagome blushed heavily, and all most ran into the taiyoukai lord as he stopped. She didn't realize how fast they traveled, as she found her self all ready at the dojo.  
  
"Have fun my little flower." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, before walking off. Kagome glared at his back.  
  
"There you are!" Huang opened the dojo sliding door. "I thought I smelt you and Sesshoumaru's sent out here," he said laughing. "Come on."  
  
He led Kagome into the dojo. On the walls hung weapons of every kind. "All right!" Huang said as he led Kagome to a wall of practice weapons for beginners. They where all made out of wood, with the occasional metal chain or handle.  
  
At first Huang had Kagome tell him every weapon she saw that she knew and how to use them. From there he picked up on, and taught her all the weapons that she would begin with. Picking out an appropriate sized sword for her, and himself, he gave he gave her the wooden weapon. "Come."  
  
They walked to the middle of the dojo, and from there, he taught her how to hold the sword, and how to move comfortably move with it, and move with grace, along with strength.  
  
In no time at all, an hour-in-a-half went by. Kagome learned that Huang was a wonderful teacher. He was good at what he taught, and was funny, yet at the same time strict. "Okay, that's enough for today. Tomorrow you'll work more of attacking, rather then defending." Kagome nodded, placing the tool on the wall, Huang walked her to the door. He was going to stay there, as Katsuhiko and him planned to practice together that day.  
  
"Go and bathe. Kenji is expecting you soon." Huang smiled, and opened the door for her. "Good day, Lady Kagome."  
  
"Good day Lord Huang," Kagome said smiling back at him. He waved his hand at her.  
  
"Please! Just call me Huang."  
  
"Then you must call me Kagome."  
  
"Not in front of Lord Sesshoumaru I wont!" he laughed as he closed the door. Kagome also chuckled.  
  
"Not what in front of me?" said a teasing voice behind her. Kagome jumped as she twirled around.  
  
"Call me Kagome in stead of Lady Kagome, my Lord."  
  
"You have become friends so soon?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Kenji will meet you in the front hall. He thinks you would like to take lessons outside." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." She smiled at him before walking down toward her bedroom. Sesshoumaru took a door the right, going to only the gods knew where. Kagome was constantly finding new rooms.

* * *

Kagome met Kenji waiting for her in the front hall as promised. "Kenji- chan!" Kagome said pleasantly, as she walked up to him.  
  
"Kagome-chan. Are you ready for my lessons?" Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am." Kenji smiled.  
  
"That's good. Come let's go out side." He shifted the scrolls under his arm, as he opened the door for her, and led her out side, walking under a Sakura tree next to the lake that was under the bedroom balcony in her current room.  
  
Just like the others, Kenji's topic proofed just as interesting. They covered the inu-youkai that day, as Sesshoumaru was an inu-youkai, also along with himself, Huang, and Katsuhiko. Though Katsuhiko had traces of neko and kitsune in him. This class only had an hour though. Kagome found her self all most doubling over with laughter at Kenji's lectures and explanations. He all ways stated the truth and facts, but the way he did was just to make some one die from laughing too hard.  
  
"Papa!" a sounded child's voice called. Kenji twisted around slightly, and smiled, getting up. Kagome looked to where he was looking, and smiled. A young female kitsune was racing after a little child.  
  
"Sakura!" the female called. "Come back!" but the child ran further away, and right into Kenji's arms. The female noticed Kenji and smiled, but then her eyes drifted to Kagome. Her eyes widened in recognition, and she bowed right away. "Lady Kagome. I'm sorry to disturb your lessons." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Please, don't bow. It's fine. Really!" Kagome looked at the young kitsune youkai. She had flaming red hair, with a white strip framing her face. Her skin was pale, with no markings. Her aura flared about showing that she was strong, and could fight with no challenge. Kenji took her hand and led her closer to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, this is my mate, Aya, and my youngest child, Sakura." Kagome bowed to them.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet both of you," Kagome said smiling brightly. "Hopefully we can become friends, Aya-chan. I miss a ladies company." Aya smiled brightly.  
  
"I wish for the same thing Kagome...chan." Akira couldn't have looked happier.  
  
"Aya. Why don't you join us for the rest of the lesson? There's only a half hour left, but I'm sure Kagome could use your company during my boring lecture of the inu youkai." the two women laughed.  
  
"I would love too."  
  
"Wonderful!" Kagome cried taking her hand, and leading her to the place where they where sitting. Kenji soon joined them, continuing his lesson.  
  
All to soon, Kenji looked up to the sun, smiling softly he looked back to the two women and child in his lap. "All right, Kagome-chan. It's time that you return to your room now, and dress in a kimono. Make a nice one, like the one you whore when you met Sesshoumaru." Kagome nodded as she stood up.  
  
"Good bye Kenji-chan! Aya-chan, I hope you see you soon," Kagome said smiling. Aya smiled brightly.  
  
"I hope to see you soon as well!" the women hugged before going on their separate ways.  
  
"Well?" Kenji asked once he placed down Sakura to play, and Kagome was out of earshot.  
  
"Well what?" Aya asked. Kenji put his arm around her waist, as she did the same, and began to walk toward home. Sakura running in front of them, stopping at wild flowers, and trees, never going out of eye sight.  
  
"Do you like her? Do you think Sesshoumaru is making the right choice to keep her?"  
  
"If he lovers her then, he should keep her, and treat her right."  
  
"Is she compatible with him? You know of all people how he gets." Kenji sounded worried about it.  
  
"I'm sure they are. In fact, Kagome is a nice young lady. Smart, she learns fast. One she's had her lessons and learns to fight... I mean let's face it. Her aura held some power, but it's not strong! She needs to be trained. In strength not only in smarts."  
  
"She is. Huang is teaching her."  
  
"I thought Katsuhiko was supposed to teach her that subject? As Katsuhiko knows more about war."  
  
"He was, and he does...Sesshoumaru told Huang and me personally that he has reason to believe that Katsuhiko has feelings for Kagome that is beyond friendship. No matter how small it might be, Sesshoumaru doesn't want to take a chance for them to be by themselves in the dojo, knowing how hot it can get in their at points." Aya looked up at Kenji.  
  
"Katsuhiko wouldn't do anything to break-up Kagome and Sesshoumaru to get her, would he?"  
  
"I don't think so. Sesshoumaru's his best friend. If he truly is friends with Sesshoumaru, he would put Sesshoumaru first, but you never know." Aya growled lowly in her throat.  
  
"If he does anything.... I swear I'll hurt him!" Kenji felt her aura spike, smelt her anger rise, while red smoke only visible to youkai wound its way around her.  
  
"Calm your self, mate!" Kenji said smiling. Aya calmed down, where her normal purple aura hung around her. Kenji laughed, bowed his head, and kissed her softly. "What's for lunch? I'm starving!" he asked. Aya laughed.  
  
"I think of something." She left his gentle embrace, running to catch up to her daughter. Kenji ran after and soon caught up.  
  
"You know that sounds rather intriguing!" Aya laughed.  
  
"Hentai!" she said softly, Kenji laughed softly.

* * *

Kagome dressed in a white Kimono, with a blue obi, and hung loose in a v shape, showing off her figure, the ends flowing to the ground. The kimono only had one layer, and wasn't tight about the legs. Instead it gently flowed about her feet, brushing the ground, only showing the tips of her feet in-cased in blue silk slippers.  
  
Kagome walked to her jewelry box, and pulled out a simple silver band, with a blue stone in a shape of a sickle moon. Putting it on her left ring finger, she then returned the jewelry box. Pulling out the same type of blue stone earrings, they too shaped in a sickle moon.  
  
A maid walked into the room, and braided her waist long hair, and placing blue stones and white crystals, along with white and blue ribbons twisted into the braid. Her chin length bangs framed her face nicely. The maid sprinkled glitter substance in her hair, and would stick to her, but would easily wash out. "Please follow me my Lady," the maid said in a soft voice, bowing slightly, and led her to a large ballroom.

* * *

"Gods above..." Kagome whispered, as the maid opened the doors for her then shut them behind her. Sesshoumaru stood at the wall drinking from a small teacup. He placed it on the table, and turned to look at her.  
  
His eyes looked her over, as he walked to her, he started to smirk. "You look like quite the lady." He took a step closer to her. Kagome felt a group of aura's, a looked to a screen door. Sesshoumaru followed her line of vision.  
  
"They can't see us. They will play the instruments needed." He smirked at her. "Do you wish for a drink before we begin?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you." Sesshoumaru nodded, and held out her hand.  
  
"Then let me have this dance." Kagome looked at his hand, his claws shinning dangerously through the dim light. She slowly drew her hand up to waiting on, letting him pull her to the middle of the ball floor. He pulled her close.  
  
Music started to play, but it wasn't like anything she heard. The instruments where different along with the tunes. Kagome turned to look at the hidden musicians. Sesshoumaru chuckled, as he spun her gently. Ever so gently teaching her the movies.  
  
"Remember how I said that I traveled?" Kagome nodded. "My men and I had to travel over sea's. We went to another small island just like ourselves. Though their culture and believes, and facial structure's where also different. I fell in love with their music, and dance. As did my men... It's quiet soothing. So be brought back their instruments, and music, and dancing. It's become rather popular over youkai society."  
  
"What was this island called?" Kagome asked.  
  
"England. I had to do some business in the capital, London. The people there treated every one with respect beautifully. Katsuhiko was one of them men that went with me. I also brought back some paintings done by them. Their painting is different then ours. It's rather beautiful."  
  
"They sound amazing."  
  
"They where." Again he twirled her. Kagome was learning the dance fast, and soon was able to dance without Sesshoumaru prompting her one what to do.  
  
Soon the song ended, and slightly faster one started. "Another dance?" he asked her. Kagome nodded, and stepped closer to him, letting him teach her another one.  
  
They talked about many things. Sesshoumaru started questioning on her dreams at one point, and Kagome blushed slightly when she found her self telling him that when she was little, all she wanted was a person that loved her, and in return she loved him, and children. Sesshoumaru nodded, and didn't seem turned off by what her mother called "childish ambitions."  
  
In return she asked him the same thing. "I've all ways wanted to be the ruler of these lands. And of course I had to fight my half brother for It." he let slip. Kagome looked up at him startled.  
  
"You have a half brother?" Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"He's younger then I am. We keep him a secret for he's a half breed." Kagome bristled.  
  
"So he's half human?" Sesshoumaru saw that lovely blue aura that surrounded her, turning to hot pink too a deep red. He smelt her anger rise. "Tell me Lord Sesshoumaru." he wanted to flinch. For a while, Kagome and him had been using 'chan' terms. He might have to start all over again. "Sense I am being forced to mate with you any way... Are you going have a mistress to give you a full born youkai, then hide our own children?!" she said stepping away from him, in an angry motion. Sesshoumaru looked at her with a steady gaze.  
  
"No. I will not hide our children, for they will turn out full blooded." Kagome's red turned even darker.  
  
"So that it then. It's for power, is it?" she turned to leave, but Sesshoumaru caught her wrist.  
  
"Do not leave, Kagome." His voice held power and authority. Kagome slowly turned to him.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" She was livid. A village idiot could have seen that.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled her close, and kissed her, fully on the lips.  
  
He stepped back. "Kagome Higerashi. I will not a lie to you. At first it was. But as I get to know you that slowly disappears." Kagome rolled her eyes, thinking it a trick just to get something that she wasn't willing to give at the moment. She turned to leave.  
  
"But I can promise you this, Kagome!" she stopped, her back still to him. "I do not lie to any one! I haven't sense I was 8. And if you leave this room, you have my permission to leave forever. I have no intention of forcing any one into my bed. But if you leave this room, then you must go.  
  
"But if you stay, and take my hand...Then we can forget about this fight. And we can continue." Kagome turned to look at him, tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. "Kagome, I ask you though. Do no leave."  
  
She took a step to him, slowly at first, then another, tell she ran to him, but she didn't take his hand, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, and sobbed onto his shoulder. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her in return.  
  
It was there, when he realized on how lonely the woman in his arms, must have been. Taken away from her family in force, taken to a strange lords castle, that was a youkai no less, then expected to mate and be the lady of the lands.  
  
_**The emotions she managed to hide from me!  
**_  
Sesshoumaru clutched her tighter to him, letting her nuzzle her face into his neck softly, feeling the warm tears roll down his neck, and his shoulder, and the smell of the watered down salt. "Kagome," he whispered. "You won't regret staying here. I promise you."

* * *

Sweat rolled down their faces, as they raised their hoes and beat at the ground, reaching into the pockets bringing out seeds, and dropping seeds into the earth.  
  
"Mama. Papa." the two humans looked up. They gasped at what stood before them. Kikyou sat strait on a horse, dressed in miko clothing, a bow and arrows tied to her back. Lord Arata on his own horse glared down at them.  
  
"Kikyou! What are you doing?" a troop of men on horseback, looked at them.  
  
"Mama, we are leaving to rescue Kagome."  
  
"How dare you sell her youkai. Your three own daughters fought against them, then you go and sell one to them. You should be ashamed. And for what? A round piece of gold?" Lord Arata spoke.  
  
"Good bye Mama, Papa. We are picking up Keade, and riding to rescue Kagome, bringing her home. Hopefully she isn't with child yet! Of course, if she is, we shall have to kill it the minute it breathes." the two married couple looked at each other in shock.  
  
"Kikyou! You can't do this! Your sister has a fine life! Let her be!"  
  
"A life with youkai? How is that a fine life?!" With that they rode off.  
  
_**Dear Kagome... You shall regret ever being sent to Lord Sesshoumaru! I deserve the better! Not you, younger sister! I will not allow you live in luxury, while I sit and die in this hell hole!  
**_

* * *

Wow! This is two whole pages longer then normal! I hoped you like the chapter! Finally a real plot is beginning to happen! I love your reviews so much! Please keep them coming!  
  
Now for review answers!!!!  
  
**Inuyasha88**- I didn't put in two chapters. Gomen! But I tried really hard to lengthen my chapter. So there's two pages just for you!  
  
**TokyoPrincess**- It's not official yet, but there are hints here at there that Katsuhiko like Kagome a little more then he should. You'll just have to read and see won't you! lol  
  
**phycobookcollecter**- I'm really sorry about all the spelling and grammar issues! I hope it's not a major problem. Please tell me if it is! I try to fix it when I see it, but sometimes I don't even notice it, till my friend who reads my story, or a reviewer points them out! Thank you so much for the review though.  
  
**Mikako Kazuke**- Thank you so much!  
  
**puffin**- Hello again! Thanks so much for your reviews!  
  
**Lady Rebecca**- Oh No! Not the evil Dust Bunnies!! lol. Here's your chapter! See! No more need to attack! lol  
  
**Memory Drift**- Practice makes perfect! Practice your writing and you'll get better! (My writings not that good, so I wouldn't say that you would want my writing skills. lol.) And to answer your question, I update whenever I finish typing the chapter. It might take me a day, two days, three days. It all depends on what's going on.  
  
**Seshura**- He might kill Katsuhiko and he might not! You never know! Thank you for reading my stories! And thank you for the review!  
  
**Missyeru**- Thank you for the review! How did your finals go? I hope you had it easy!  
  
**Aishiteru untill my dieing day**- Thank you for the review! What an odd screen name though! Can I ask where it came from?  
  
And thank you to every one else;  
  
_Kyoto992  
  
Dionysos  
  
Nagiz  
  
PyslightlySyscoh  
  
Ennovymoon  
  
Chibi Maru  
  
ShenronPrincess  
  
JOvanNA  
  
Hazeru  
  
dORIE  
  
animademon21  
  
Cisne  
  
Diana  
  
bad-girl14  
  
YoukaiLove_r

**Please Read and Review!**


	5. Save him, Please!

"Lady Keade?" a small boy, no older then 11, called into a dark hut.  
  
"Hello, Kohako! What is they matter?" Keade asked. Keade stepped into the light, dressed in normal miko clothing.  
  
Her two brown eyes looked him up and down, as he stood at the entrance ragged and dirty. She realized that he must have come from his practice, though his heavy panting was a wonder to her.  
  
"Your elder sister, Lady Kikyo, is here to see you. She's waiting at the gate, with a troop of men, along with her Lord Arata!" he said urgently.  
  
"What does that woman want know?" Keade mumbled to her self, as she placed a clay vial on a near bye desk, and followed the bow to the main gate.  
  
"Kikyo. This is an unexpected surprise," Keade said forcing a fake smile, at her sister. A frown formed at Kikyo's face, as she looked at her.  
  
"So I take it Mama, and Papa have not bothered to tell you yet, sister."  
  
"Tell me what, Kikyo?"  
  
"Huang has died."  
  
"Yes. I have reached that news, and have grieved for him. But I have other things to do then, mope around."  
  
"I did not finish."  
  
"Then finish."  
  
"As you know, Huang was one of their main supplies of money. As a way to get money, they have sold away Kagome." Keade's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"What?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
Kagome? Little Kagome sold like a slave for money? That couldn't be true!  
  
"To who?" Kagome asked. Kikyo looked down at her with a bored face. "To a youkai lord." Keade's eyes widened. "To breed in fact. And you know the complexities of when a youkai and miko mate." Keade's eyes widened.  
  
"We must save Lady Kagome!" a female voice said from the crowd. Keade smiled slightly at the few of Kohako's older sister, Sango came into the clearing where she stood. "That so called 'pup' could be dangerous. What youkai lord was it?" her voice rang out clear through out the hushed place. Lord Arata looked her, interested.  
  
"Who are you, young lady?" he said bowing his head, in respect.  
  
"I am Sango. Daughter of the Lord, here of this village. I am in charge, as my Father is away at the moment."  
  
"Silence, girl! You do not know if what you speak of!" snapped Kikyo, looking down at the girl with disgust. Arata glared at Kikyo, putting her in her place.  
  
"Silence Kikyo. You may have started this campaign, but I am still Lord, and Lord over you. Silence your mouth this instant!" Kikyo's lips pursed together, forming a white line, in anger, her eyes blazing at him. He rolled his eyes at her, her glare having no effect.  
  
"Have you heard of Lord Sesshoumaru?" Arata asked Sango. Instantly the villagers went into crazed whispers.  
  
"We have. He's the lord of the Western lands. The said to be the most powerful youkai of all. To challenge him is asking for your death." Sango looked up at the Lord on his white horse.  
  
"So you are saying that this cause is for nothing?" Arata asked, leaning even further toward her, as he gently told his horse to walk foreword to her.  
  
"No. But it will be hard. Possibly we can bye her off her, but I know that we can not kill him, sire. Even if we could, all this servants, and youkai loyal to him, including the other three lords, will hunt us down. We can not kill all of them, my Lord." Arata nodded, looking at Keade, then back at her.  
  
"Lady Keade, and Lady Sango. I ask thee to join our campaign, and help us rescue the poor Lady Kagome, from a fate worse then death. Do you accept."  
  
"Yes, my Lord!" their voices said together, echoing slightly in the village. Arata smiled his white teeth showing.  
  
"Very well then! Pack your bags, and your horses. We will leave in two hours time. In the mean while, do you have a place to rest for us?" once again the village returned to his hustle and bustle, while people helped the Lord and Lady quests.

* * *

Kagome woke up in her bedroom. A letter propped up on the table, beside her bed. She reached for it and read it.  
  
My dear Kagome, I'm glad that you have chosen to stay. A disturbance in my land has happened, so my apologies but our lessons won't happen till after dinner. Kenji tells me that you have made friends with his mate, Aya. Why don't you spend some time with her in my absence. Though you other classes will be held. Your Lord and Fiancée, Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome smiled at the note. A servant knocked on the door then walked in. "Ready, Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Yes."

* * *

Katsuhiko waited patiently for Kagome to meet him in Sesshoumaru's study.  
  
"Good morning, Katsuhiko-chan!" Kagome said walked into the room smiling at him. Katsuhiko looked up from the window and smiled back at her.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome-chan. You seem happy this morning." She smiled even more brightly at him.  
  
"I had a pleasant evening with Sesshoumaru, and had wonderful dream, and woke up fully rested."  
  
"So you are happy here?" Katsuhiko asked, laughter in his voice. "And what was this 'wonderful dream' about, that made you so chipper?"  
  
"Yes! The castle is beautiful, and the grounds are lovely. I'm making friends! And the dream!" she blushed slightly then looked at her hands. She looked up at his brightly smiling face, and smiled softly. "Was hopeful my future," she whispered.  
  
Katsuhiko laughed loudly, sitting in the chair at the table. "Let me guess!" he cried still laughing, as Kagome took the seat facing him. "Lots of children...Sesshoumaru one and true love...Happy life... Peaceful lands..." He trailed off, waving his hand slightly in the air. "Am I right about this?" he laughed at her red face, and innocent expression. "Women!" he said softly laughing, though inside, he felt his heart shatter slightly, as he realized that she was happy with Sesshoumaru.  
  
What do you expect, you damned fool? She's engaged to him!  
  
Kagome smiled at him softly as he started opening up scrolls. "Katsuhiko- chan?"  
  
"Hn?" He was flipping through pages looking for proper ones for them to work with, as the lesson set into place.  
  
"Why aren't you mated?" Katsuhiko snorted, as if the idea was strange one.  
  
"Haven't found a gal my type." Katsuhiko raised an eyebrow as she grinned at him slightly.  
  
"Meaning that your don't even know what your 'type' is." Katsuhiko laughed.  
  
"Yes. You know... You're too smart for your own good." Katsuhiko laughed slightly. "All right. Let's get down to the lessons shall we? Before Sesshoumaru learns that we where slacking off all day!"

* * *

Classes after that went smoothly, Huang showed her more techniques in swordplay, and Kenji talked more about Sesshoumaru's inu family.  
  
It was about 9 o'clock when Kagome and Aya where sitting in her room talking about...men...surprisingly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is a fine catch!" Aya said as they both laid on the bed flipping through some papers of London that Sesshoumaru had given her the night before. Mostly sketches done their way of the buildings, landscapes, and other things. Under each picture Sesshoumaru had written a little paragraph about the picture, and what importance it had, and such.  
  
"Hai, he is. But he's a little cold."  
  
"He'll warm up to you. Just give him a chance. I'm sure that he's all ready given you some of his warm side?" Aya asked. Kagome blushed slightly, as her first lesson with him ran through her mind...and his kisses, which could kill a woman with the fiery passion in them.  
  
"Hai, he has. But, what about Kenji? Kenji said for about a month every one thought that you where going to mate Sesshoumaru. Why choose Kenji and not Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Aya smiled at the memory. "Sesshoumaru and I, we had a short fling. It got nothing past the first kiss. We both knew it wasn't for us. As the month ended, Kenji came looking for work. With his humor, and good looks, I was easily swooned. The thing is, it didn't take Sesshoumaru long to notice that I was swooning for another man. So he ended it, on friendly terms, saying it was best for us. I agreed. And to this day, we are still friends."  
  
"That sweet!" Kagome said smiling at her. Aya smiled brightly at her as well. But their joyous moment soon ended when a frantic knock began knocking on the door.  
  
Kagome got up and hurried to the door, after quickly putting on a robe to hide her sleeping garments, as did Aya. Opening the door, a frantic Jaken stood looking up at her.  
  
"Kagome!" Jaken sputtered out. "Lord Sesshoumaru! He's been hurt, and we can't move him from where he is! We need your help! I fear my lords life!"  
  
"Oh gods!" Kagome whispered in shock. Aya grabbed her hand.  
  
"Come on, Kagome! We have to go!" Aya picked up Jaken, much to his displeasure, and grabbed her hand, running toward the stables.  
  
"Where are we going Aya?" Kagome said jumpy how it was so dark outside, soon Kenji, Huang, and Katsuhiko joined up next to him.  
  
"You heard the news?" Huang asked. Aya nodded as they stopped in the stables. "Kagome get on Ah-Un." Huang said hurried getting a weird sort of rains, and going into a completely dark stable. She screamed as she saw what came out of it.  
  
Ah-Un, was a two-headed dragon! Her knees went weak, and all most fell, but Katsuhiko caught her. "You get nervous around dragon's yet not youkai? You are a strange woman!" Aya went up to her, taking her hands.  
  
"Kagome. Do you want so save Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Hai," Kagome whispered.  
  
"Then get on Ah-Un with Jaken. I promise you, Ah-Un in perfectly safe. He's a gentle creature though he may not look like it." Kagome nodded, letting Kenji help her up. "We'll follow you on the ground okay?" Aya said. "It's just like riding a horse, though this one's only faster and fly's." Kagome nodded nervously.  
  
"Come on, Ah-Un." Jaken said, Ah-Un started moving, first slowly then faster. It flew up into the sky, and Kagome gasped at how smooth it was. It was an amazing feeling. Under any other reason, Kagome would have loved it, but her mind was two busy on Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What is he hurt with?" Kagome asked Jaken. Jaken looked at her from where he was sitting.  
  
"He has a little brother half breed, named InuYasha. A few years back they battled for the sword made from the very fang of their father, well one the most powerful sword attacks from the sword, his the "wind scar". InuYasha used it against Sesshoumaru, when he was blinded knowing where he was the demon aura. Sesshoumaru was hit by it, yet not fully, he disappeared through all the lights, and I found him. But he's bleeding terribly, and won't move. Evan for a demon, loosing too much blood is a bad sign."  
  
"Repairing wounds, is simple. Though the way you described it, it may take an hour." Jaken looked at her solemnly.  
  
"I'm not sure that he has an hour." Kagome looked down at him for a minute, many emotions playing through her eyes. "Kagome. You know that him dyeing, is your ticket out this place." Kagome nodded, not sure where he was going with this. "But I ask you, please, save my master."  
  
"I'll try Jaken. I really will."

* * *

"He's over here!" Jaken called and Kagome went after him. Huang though stopped all of them from going though.  
  
"Let Kagome handle this." he said.  
  
"But..." Huang looked at Katsuhiko sharply.  
  
"Kagome can handle this."  
  
Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru, kneeling beside him. "Ka-go-me!" he panted at seeing her. "No! Get-away!" he said, his eyes widening slightly.  
  
"No, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said softly, opening up his haori, and taking away his shattered armor. Kagome's chest tightened at the horror she saw. He was covered in blood, his haori ripped in many places, sticking to his chest with all the blood. His shattered armor went in many places, a few silvers of the hard metal, had gone into his wounds.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared up at her, his eyes still bleeding red. He could heal on his own. His stupid manservant, Jaken, had taken this all out of proportion.  
  
Yes, it hurt as hell to breathe, but Kagome looked like he was going to die. Had this been another moment, he could have laughed!  
  
"I'm sorry." she looked up at his face once more.  
  
"For-what?" Kagome's hands reached for one the shattered armor pieces and pulled it out carefully. Sesshoumaru snarled at her, and pain shot through his body. Kagome flinched. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, knowing that Kagome thought he was mad at her. "Go on." he whispered smoothly. Like this wasn't happening. He placed a hand on Kagome's knee, as she continued, not making a sound or flinch. Kagome worked carefully and as quickly as possible.  
  
It was about ten minutes later, when Kagome stopped and Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. Her eyes scanned his chest, making sure their where no more cuts. She used a clean piece of his shredded haori, to dab at some of the cuts, trying to see through all the blood.  
  
Once she found that he was free from the armor, she dropped his once fine haori turned rag, and placed both of her hands on his chest. Slowly, her hands turned blue as her miko powers slowly slipped from her fingers around his chest and body, healing the cuts, and renewing blood.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew that she was straining her self to hurry. Jaken had most likely told her that he was dying. Though it still took about 15 minutes. After it was done, he sat up, and looked at her. Kagome looked down at her lap softly, where her two hands, twisted softly. "Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, getting her attention, as she looked up at him. "Come closer." Kagome softly scooted forward on her knee's, coming up right beside him. She gasped when Sesshoumaru grabbed her, and placed her on his lap.  
  
"Sesshou..." she said so quietly, that Sesshoumaru all most didn't cached it. Kagome was lost his golden eyes, and was only half-aware, of Sesshoumaru's arms tight around her waist, while her hands rested on his chest. Kagome closed her eyes for a second, surprising her self at how much she wanted to kiss him. She was scared that he would die coming to him, and hurried with her work, trying to make it as painless as possible.  
  
She opened them again, seeing his golden orbs staring at her still. Kagome slowly leaned forward, closing her eyes, till her lips met his, kissing him timidly, shivering slightly when he kissed back. Her hands slid around his waist softly touching his back, has one of his hands slid from her waist, to her hip, softly running his hand up and down on her hip, caressing her.  
  
Sesshoumaru drew back some, pleased to hear her whimper his name as he stopped the kiss. He nuzzled her neck, revealing in the feeling as Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders, playing softly with small hairs and the nip of his neck.  
  
He licked her neck softly, smirking when Kagome uttered as small gasp and whimper, as she leaned further against him, tightening her arms slightly. Her small frame was crushed against his larger one, as he held her tight. He moved his head up, placed his cheek against her for a moment, letting his heated breath slid over her ear. She shivered again him. "Kagome," he whispered in her ear. Kagome nodded slightly showing that she was listening. "Now will you let me court you properly?" he teased maddening in her ear. Kagome choked on her tears slightly, as she leaned back to look at him. She smiled brightly at him, though tears still rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru smirked at her, and kissed her again, pulling her closer then before, making her moan in his mouth, as his tongue entered her mouth, fighting for dominance, and winning. He smelt her arousal, and it smelt heavenly to his youkai senses. Though he knew it had to stop, before it got to far.  
  
After a few minutes, of endless kissing, they stopped both breathing hard, Kagome panting slightly. "We must go." Kagome nodded getting off him. He looked down at his forgotten haori, and armor, shaking his head slightly, before wrapping an arm around her waist, walking toward the others, though first making sure the smell of her arousal was completely gone, as his.  
  
The group talked a little, soon every one found themselves glaring at Jaken, as hid behind Ah-Un. Before long, Sesshoumaru and Kagome rode Ah-Un, though at a slow pace, while the others ran back to the castle. Kagome sat before him, rains forgotten, as the two-headed dragon knew where they where going. Kagome leaned backed against Sesshoumaru's chest, as his arms where wrapped around her, as his tail. They where flying so slowly, that a human could have gotten to his castle before they did. Even if they where walking.

* * *

"Why did you come so quickly to save me?" Sesshoumaru asked, a few minutes after they had started, when the four others where far gone.  
  
"I didn't want you to die," Kagome admitted. She smiled up at him. "I wanted you to keep your end of the deal, making me like it here." Kagome relished in the deep rumble from his chest as he chuckled ever so softly.  
  
She snuggled further into his warm body, as she gently petted his tail. Sesshoumaru softly kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes, letting Kagome pet his tail, which was one of his weak spots.  
  
Kagome looked up at him, placing a hand behind his head, and pulling him down to kiss him. Sesshoumaru kissed back immediately, feeling Kagome sink against him, her eyes closed along with his own. Kagome felt her toes curl slightly as she lost her self in the kiss, her whole world spinning. "Mmm! Sesshoumaru!" she managed to get out in-between kisses.  
  
"Yes?" he breathed out, his voice breathy; his warm breath sliding against her lips, as he lightly kissed her.  
  
"Forget about the list." He pretended to pout.  
  
"But I was going to have fun proving all the rumors wrong." Kagome let him kiss her again.  
  
"Prove them wrong in your own time." Sesshoumaru smirked against her lips.  
  
"And what am I do in-between then?" he asked, not letting her kiss him, smirking as she got frustrated, she opened her eyes to glare at him.  
  
"Kiss me, damn it!" she pulled him down again bringing their lips together again. Sesshoumaru chuckled but kissed her, bringing her into his lap, deepening the kiss.

* * *

**_YAY! Another chapter done! Thank you all for your kind reviews!  
  
I'm really sorry, but I'm in a rush, so I won't be able to answer your reviews right now! But I promise! In the next chapter I will!  
  
Please read and riview!_**


	6. Loving you, Only you

Sesshoumaru awoke, with Kagome snuggled up to his chest, sleeping silently. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, her face nuzzled into her neck.  
  
They hadn't made love that night but they had kissed a lot.

* * *

When Kagome and Sesshoumaru had finally reached the castle, all most every light was out. Kagome giggled softly and blushed as the walked close together to her room, Sesshoumaru whispering something in her ear.  
  
"Good night, Kagome." Sesshoumaru kissed her softly on the lips, growling lowly when Kagome's hands went around his waist, her fingers softly caressing his spine.  
  
"Stay, please," Kagome breathed out against his lips. Her arms tightened around his waist, as he pinned her to the door.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sesshoumaru asked kissing her again.  
  
"Just to sleep. Please?" Sesshoumaru nodded, opened the door, and led her inside. Kagome left him for a brief moment, getting a sleeping gown, he had his servants buy, hopefully for his future mate...Kagome. Kagome smiled at him shyly, before going behind the dark screen, while she undressed, and dressed for bed. Sesshoumaru chuckled, while dropping his own pants, reaching for pain of light cotton ones, and going his bed.  
  
He looked around. This wasn't the master bedroom. He couldn't get the master bedroom till he mated. It was his father's room and his before that, and his own son's future bedroom.  
  
Kagome came out the screen slowly, and walked to the bed watching, her face burning. He propped himself up on his elbow, pulling the covers back for her. She sat down and lay back, letting Sesshoumaru place the covers over her. "Kagome," he whispered. "Come here." He opened his arms for her, as she scooted closer, letting him hold her, her hands resting against his smooth muscular chest.  
  
He leaned his head in slightly and kissed, nibbling on her lower lip slightly. Kagome kissed back, timid at first then more sure of her self, and kissed him harder.

* * *

It had been heaven. They kissed for about two hours after that, but seemed like only minutes before Kagome finally got tired from the day's events and slept, Sesshoumaru not long after her.  
  
"Morning," Kagome blushed lightly snuggling further into his warm, her cheek resting on his chest.  
  
"Morning to you as well." He placed a cupped fist under her chin, and tipped her face up to for him to kiss her. The kiss made Kagome smiled brightly at him, as it was soft and sweet. They lay there for a few more minutes before a servant knocked on the door and then again walked into the room without bothering for an answer.  
  
"I swear, Lady Kagome! If you sleep in one more time, I'm going to tell Lord Sesshoumaru, and make him get you up and ready! Never before have I met a Lady as lazy as you!" the servant didn't intend to be mean, just frustrated at Kagome's lack of will to get up in the morning. She didn't bother looking at the bed, and started to the wardrobe.  
  
"I think I have this under control." the servant froze, and slowly looked out the bed. She let out a loud 'eep' and rushed out the room.  
  
Kagome shook with laughter, laid back on the bed, covering her self with the covers. Sesshoumaru chuckled, and softly took the covers off her, placing a hand on her cheek, he leaned down and kissed her gently.  
  
He stood up and walked over to her. "Come on," he said taking her hand and helping her up. "I'll see you at your lesson." he said after they had dressed. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him quickly and giving him a hug. He held her close to him, before stepping back.  
  
Kagome watched him as he left, smiling to her self. She hummed as she went her way down to Sesshoumaru's study, for her first lesson.

* * *

Lessons went smoothly, and she was walking from Kenji's class back to the castle, by her self. Though Katsuhiko seemed distant from her, and didn't want to talk about any thing else besides lessons.

She was looking out at the gates, and stopped. She could feel something moving closer to the gates... She concentrated, trying to feel the aura's that where moving steadily closer.  
  
Humans...Two Miko's. One seemed to be with child...Horses....  
  
Then she heard a horse whinny. She felt Sesshoumaru's aura come out the castle doors, and behind her.  
  
"So they are finally here," he said. "I've felt them coming for two days now." Kagome looked up to him. He had his expressionless mask on. His eyes drifted to her, they seemed cold and dead. Kagome shivered, at the lifeless form he took. Sesshoumaru put an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer.  
  
"Do not fear this mask. You will not see it often." He stepped back, as did Kagome. She nodded, though still didn't like it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" a familiar voice shouted. Kagome looked, and gasped.  
  
"Kikyo!"  
  
"You're sister. What does she want?" Sesshoumaru stated more then questioned. "Follow me, Kagome." Kagome followed behind him, and stood behind him, when they reached the front gates.  
  
"What do you want here?" Sesshoumaru said to them.  
  
"Unhand my sister, you beast!" Keade stepped through the men, her arrow notched. An unfamiliar woman dressed in demon exterminator outfit.  
  
"I think not," Sesshoumaru said, turning his icy cold eyes to the young miko. "I have given Kagome the choice wither to go or not, and she has chosen to stay."  
  
"I don't believe you, you monster!"  
  
"Keade! Stop it!" Kagome rushed forward, as Keade had lifted her hand, about to try and purify Sesshoumaru. "He's telling the truth."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched a healthy young lord come forward with his gentle commands to his horse. "Lady Kagome. You need no lie to us. Just tell us and we will save you."  
  
"I am not lying Lord Arata." Kagome looked the young lord right in the eye. She turned her back to them and walked back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"LIER!" screamed Kikyo as she rose a hand sending a blue light toward Kagome's back, hitting her squarely in the back. Kagome screamed as she fell forward, Sesshoumaru rushed to catch her, catching her easily, holding her so no pressure was on her back. Her once silk kimono that shone with beauty had a large hole burnt out of it, as Kagome's back bled and blistered angrily by the burn.  
  
Kagome screamed again at the pain, sobbing on his shoulder, on her knee's, Sesshoumaru kneeling, holding her to him at her lower back, one hand on the behind of her head, tangled in her inky black hair.  
  
Arata jumped from his horse, and pulled Kikyo from hers. "ARE YOU MAD, WOMAN!" he yelled in her face. "Guards! Hold her still!" Keade rushed over, stopping the guards, placing a shield around her, knowing that if she touched the shield or tried to brake it, she would die instantly.  
  
"Watch her." Keade turned back to the gates. "Lord, Sesshoumaru. Please. Let me into the gates to tend to my sister."  
  
Slowly the gates creaked open, and Keade past through, rushing to her sister, she slowly took her from Sesshoumaru, so not to hurt her. "Sango. Help me take her to the hospital wing." Keade said. She looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Third floor. It's simple to find." Keade nodded, as Sango rushed by her side.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to the gates, and walked up to them. "Your wife dares to harm my future mate." Lord Arata looked at him. The man looked upon him with strength, yet sorrow in his eyes. Sesshoumaru felt a twitch of respect for the lessor lord. He would make a fine lord.  
  
"My Lord. May I ask to speak to you in privet, so we can handle this subject?" he looked at the filthy humans around him.  
  
"Follow me."

* * *

"Katsuhiko." Sesshoumaru stated walking into the room. Katsuhiko was watching from the window. Sesshoumaru noticed that there was no expression in his face. "Leave this room for the moment."  
  
"Yes, my Liege." Katsuhiko walked past, bowing to Sesshoumaru before closing the door.  
  
"He's troubled." Arata said off handily.  
  
"Yes. I will find out later. Take a seat." Sesshoumaru took one opposite of Arata. Arata leaned forward in his chair, getting down to the matter at hand.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru. I have long sense realized that my first mistake as a lord of the buddy village that's Kagome home village, was to choose her older sister as a wife. I tried to pick the strongest female the village. I believe we can relate to that, my Lord." Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"At first, Kikyo filled my senses with her beauty, but after the making of our first child, she changed." Arata looked out into the window, sorrow plain on his face. "It was then when I realized how Kikyo... seemed like she was from hell. She tries to lead me around, thinking that I am wrapped around her finger.  
  
"My Lord Sesshoumaru. What I am trying to say is... Do what you wish off her, but all I ask is for my child to be given to me, upon birth, and is weaned."  
  
"You wish to dispose of her that badly?"  
  
"Sounds horrible doesn't it? I don't wish for you to kill her, gods no. Just give her what she deserves." Arata looked back at Sesshoumaru, to see him smirking at her.  
  
"That I will." Sesshoumaru stood, as did Arata.  
  
"Thank you for listening to me, Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru nodded, as Arata bowed.  
  
"Stay the night, your men shall be cared for."  
  
"If it's not to much trouble, my Lord."  
  
"Not at all." Sesshoumaru opened the door for him, letting servants lead him to his rooms. "No." Sesshoumaru said, as the servants began to lead him to the first floor where his status would suit the room. "Forth floor."  
  
The servants nodded, leading the baffled lord to the fourth floor. Once they where gone, Sesshoumaru dropped his mask and rushed to the third floor where Kagome was being treated.

* * *

Kagome had been immediately treated and healed, not even leaving a scar; Sesshoumaru had to leave soon, to deal with Kikyo, who was currently locked in a room, guarded by his best foot soldiers. They still couldn't get an idea what to do with her.  
  
Though Kagome swore to her self, that Sesshoumaru had all ready had an idea, he was just not letting up on it.  
  
It was about nine when Sesshoumaru came back to the room. Kagome look one last look at the mirror, before hurriedly opening the door for Sesshoumaru.  
  
"How are you?" Sesshoumaru asked once the door was closed, looking her over.  
  
"I'm fine! Never better, thanks to my sister Keade, and Sango from the demon exterminators.  
  
Sesshoumaru took her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Kagome kissed him fully back, her hands going to untie the ties on his haori. His hands caught her wrists and he stopped the kiss. "What are you doing?" his voice was husky, and deep. It sent a shiver down Kagome's back.  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"You're not ready for this."  
  
"Do you love me Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I...I don't know," he whispered taking slightly step back, at the sudden question. Kagome leaned up against him, and kissed him fully on the lips, her wrists still held in his strong grip. Sparks flew, for a lack of better wording.  
  
"Now tell me. Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes." He looked like he wanted to flee. To get out of the situation as quick as possible. Kagome took back her hands, stepping closer to him then ever before, started working of the last tie of his haori.  
  
"Good." She smiled at him. "Because I love you too."  
  
"Gods woman!" Sesshoumaru whispered fiercely, as he crashed his lips upon her in a heated kiss. "You can drive a man mad!" Kagome laughed softly, smiling softly against his mouth.  
  
"That all depends on how strong the man's will is," she whispered in his ear. Sesshoumaru smirked at the hidden meaning behind the words.  
  
"Are you saying I wouldn't last?" he slowly took a step toward her. Kagome blushed slightly, as she took a step back. She fought for an answer.  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Yes, but you hinted it."  
  
"I may have. But how do you know I was talking about you, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru?" she mocked slightly. She screamed when Sesshoumaru pounced on her, sending her backward on to the bed. His pinned her legs, with his own, holding her under him, holding her hands over her head.  
  
"You better well damn be talking about me."  
  
"Possessive are we?"  
  
"_Very_!" He kissed her again, this time earning a whimper from her, as she tried to get her arms free. Sesshoumaru held on to her wrists tightly, as he kissed down her neck, nipping at her earlobe.  
  
"Oh!" Kagome gasped as he sucked tenderly on her neck. "Sesshou! Please! My hands."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Please, let them go." Sesshoumaru kissed her on the lips, but he held on to one of the hands, sitting up, still pinning her. He held the palm up to his lips, and kissed her softly.  
  
"Tell me. Are you sure you are ready to become my mate? Our mating is forever. No turning back."  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I realized that today, after I was healed. I..." she blushed. "Was talking about it with Keade and Sango." Sesshoumaru smirked down at her, as he slowly slid off her. And scooting up the bed, with her.  
  
**_WARNING! LEMON!!_**  
  
In a matter of minutes, Sesshoumaru was topless, kissing Kagome hungrily while throwing her obi to the ground, pulling open her kimono top. Kagome blushed and tried to cover her self, but Sesshoumaru stopped her.  
  
"Don't hide."  
  
He kicked off his boots, while she slipped off her inside slippers.  
  
His hands slowly came up from her hip, feeling her curves, rising his arousal to no end, and finally gripped her right breast. She gasped, arching her back against his touch, moaning when Sesshoumaru's warm tongue slipped into her mouth.  
  
Kagome's finger tips brushed up and down his spine, in a gentle caress, making him shiver. He slid down sliding, and took her left nipple into his mouth. Kagome's gasped, arching her back again, her hand tangling it's self in his hair pulling softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed open the rest of Kimono robe she was wearing, and slid it from her body, it too joining the discarded clothing to the floor next to them.  
  
Kagome shivered under his hungry gaze, and blushed when she looked down. Suddenly Kagome's face went blazing hot when she looked downward by chance, and saw Sesshoumaru's arousal tenting his pants. He chuckled knowing the reason why she was embarrassed.  
  
Sesshoumaru softly took her chin, between his pointing finger and thumb, lifting her gaze to his face. "Your beautiful." He kissed her gently, pushing her down to her back, as he laid on top of her, placing a hand under her knee's, pushing softly, telling her silently, to bed her knee's, which she did. Her hand travel down his chest, her nails lightly scrapping, over his nipple's making him quietly growl with need.  
  
Her hands traveled down the tie of his pants, where she slowly and blushing took of his pants. Sesshoumaru kicked them off, the bed, and lay down on Kagome's putting most of his weight on his right elbow, trailing open mouthed kisses up and down her neck, his left hand playing with her nipple. Kagome placed her hands on his hips softly, using her nails lightly tickled him there, so he shivered above her, closing his eyes in pleasure.  
  
Kagome suddenly got very courageous and cupped his large member with her hand. Sesshoumaru hissed at the sudden touch to his sensitive member, his eyes flying open, his hips bucked slightly at her hand. Kagome moaned as he licked her nipple then blew, then licking it again this time going all the way up her neck, leaving the cold night air to nip at her wet skin. She whimpered, and began stroking him slowly at first, wrapping her fingers about him, then more quickly. Sesshoumaru started moving with her hand, his hips bucking.  
  
A few seconds later Sesshoumaru gently took her wrist, and stopped her from continuing. He took both her hands and laid them beside her head, linking their fingers together, he panted over her for a second. "You're nervous," he stated softly pressing his cheek against hers, positioning him self above her. Kagome nodded.  
  
"I'm scared." Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome." He whispered in her ear, before plunging himself deep within her.  
  
"Wh.... Oh, GODS!" Kagome screamed from the pain rippling through her upper legs, and lower abdomen. She fought for him to get off her; she desperately wanted to wrap her self in a tight ball.  
  
"Shh." Sesshoumaru tried to comfort her the best he could, tense from having to stay put while in-cased her tight wet womanhood, while fighting her softly to stay put. "Don't move. It will only hurt more." Kagome nodded, closing her eyes tightly as tears formed the corner of her eyes.  
  
"It hurts!" she whimpered.  
  
"I know... I know," he whispered whispering nothings into her ear, trying to comfort her.  
  
In a few moments the pain slowly vanished, and Kagome could feel him inside her. It was an odd feeling, something that felt about it, she couldn't explain. She moved her hips slightly trying to get used to the feeling but mewled while Sesshoumaru rested his forehead against her shoulder softly, hissing gently, as pleasure cursed up both their spines. "Please!" Kagome whispered, her heart thundering in her chest. "Continue!" She moaned as he started moving, her hand gripping his harder, as he did the same, grinding his hips against hers.  
  
Kagome's legs tightened around his hips softly, as he pulled out, and moved back inside her. She wrapped her legs about him arching back softly moaning.  
  
Sesshoumaru listened to her soft noises, feeling her heart thunder in her chest. His picked up his head and kissed her, suckling on her lower lip, and nipping at her lower lip. He slowly slipped his tongue inside her mouth, moving against her. Kagome quickly learned how to kiss while breathing at the same time, making the kiss last much longer then normal. It was broken, when Kagome moaned loader and bucked her hips against his.  
  
"Faster! Gods, harder!" Sesshoumaru's eyes where dazed over with lust and love, as he looked down at her, staring into her eyes, as he did just that. Both their eyes where intense, not one wishing to break the spell.  
  
Sesshoumaru groaned, and he kissed her again, not able to resist any more. He groaned again, while Kagome slipped her tongue into his mouth, exploring his mouth eagerly, moving against him, her breasts squashed under his own chest, feeling his heart beat gradually get quicker then before.  
  
Something tightened in her abdomen then snapped, and the pleasure got too much. She moaned loudly against his mouth, and her release shattered everything around her.  
  
After that, Sesshoumaru couldn't hold on much longer either, and groaned just as loudly as her, shooting his seed deep inside him womb.  
  
They lay there for a couple of seconds, before Sesshoumaru slowly unsheathed himself from her, and rolling on to his back, instantly wrapping his arms around holding her to him.  
  
**_END OF LEMON_**  
  
"I can't mark you the demon way, as I'm to afraid that you can't hand it." Sesshoumaru said thoughtfully.  
  
"What is the demon way?"  
  
"Your miko, you should know," he teased her maddeningly.  
  
"I've been trained to kill demons, not on how the mate." He chuckled, holding her closer to him, nuzzling her neck.  
  
"I have to bite you here," he nipped at her throat with his fangs, where her throat met her shoulder. "I'll get a ring for you to where instead." he said. "It shouldn't matter."  
  
"Isn't it different though? Demon mates are stronger then just plain old marriage." Sesshoumaru looked at her neck longingly.  
  
"Yes. But I don't want you to go through more pain." Kagome slowly drew her hair away from neck fully.  
  
"Go again, Sesshou." Kagome smiled softly at him. He frowned at her.  
  
"This hurts even the youkai women, Kagome. I don't know how a human women would handle it." She kissed him.  
  
"Just do it, Sesshoumaru." He frowned at her again.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Hai." Sesshoumaru kissed her, before nipping at her neck softly, kissing the place where he was going to mark, before sinking his fangs, into the place.  
  
The only sound that came out of Kagome was a whimper as he drew back, lapping at the blood apologetically.  
  
"I love you," he whispered in her ear, his voice soft, all most like he was afraid to say it. Kagome wrapped her arms around his torso, placing her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you too, Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled faintly even through pain was shooting down her spine, their aura's mixed together, un-noticed by the two beings in the bed. His arms tightened around her.  
  
His grip remained strong throughout the night.  
  
Before Kagome fell asleep, she heard Sesshoumaru whisper half asleep, "I'll never let you go."

* * *

Yay! Chapter done!!  
  
**_IMPORTANT!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!_**  
  
_I'm really sorry, but I must break a promise!!!  
  
I can't answer reviews, I'm so sorry, and I had to rush to get this chapter done. My husband had a surprise business trip and wouldn't get back till late Saturday, in Washington D.C, and like hell, I'm letting him spend his birthday by him self. (He laughed when I told him that. sweat-drop)  
  
I can't take my computer with me, and we are leaving tomorrow, and 7 A.M to catch cross country train (You know those trains, with the food cart and everything.. yeah..) And I REALLY need to start packing, but I thought that if I type really fast, then I would be able to give you this chapter before I leave!  
  
So, I SWEAR ON EVERY THING HOLY, next chapter I will answer reviews. (I feel so bad about this!!)  
_  
Please read and review. (Again! I'm _SO_ sorry!)


	7. Possessed by something

Sesshoumaru woke early, looking out the deck, he guessed by the position of the sun; it was about an hour or two after sunrise.  
  
He looked back at the beautiful shrine maiden, that he claimed his, snuggled onto his chest, arms wrapped around him tightly. He could feel her flesh against his, heating him better then the covers would on a cold December winter storm.  
  
He laid his head back down and looked at her sleeping form, the light cover he placed over them gently raising and falling with each of her gentle breathes.  
  
He hadn't been a virgin sense the age of 16, of demon years. He left each woman before the woke up. But it was no surprise to them when he left, and if they where hoping that the young lord would stay, they where fools. For he told each woman that he bedded, that he would not remain in the morning, bluntly in fact. They nodded, agreeing with it, too aroused to give a care. He was sure that they regretted when they woke in their rooms' cold and by them self's.  
  
He felt odd still in bed with a woman, which he bedded, and marked no less. Softly he brushed aside her thick black hair, and smiled slightly when he saw the mark all ready healed and scared.  
  
He watched as her eyes fluttered up slowly, all most in a daze, looking what she was holding in her arms, she closed her eyes, her face flushing angelically.  
  
"Good morning, my mate," he said, letting the words roll out of his mouth gently in a breathy whisper.  
  
"Morning to you as well." Kagome blushed gently as she leaned forward and captured his lips in the softest kiss. She closed her eyes softly, still exhausted from the day before events, her muscles demanding her lay around all day from the night before events. Again she blushed as her thoughts turned to his pleasure filled face, as he moved himself within her.  
  
She shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head, before she came aroused.  
  
Suddenly a scream came the room beside them, shattering the moment for them. "That was Kikyo's voice!" Kagome said looking at the wall the right. "Why is she in your privet sitting room?"  
  
"She is locked in there. Someone must have told her Lord Arata's news."  
  
"What news?"  
  
"Last night while you where being cared for, Arata told me, he no longer cared for Kikyo. Once the child of born and weaned, I am to send the baby to him, and Kikyo I am to do what I wish." Kagome looked at him, Sesshoumaru not taken back at all, when he saw no mercy there. He told her of the whole story between the young lord and him.  
  
"And what are you going to do with Kikyo?"  
  
"I was thinking what she deserves more then anything."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"To serve has your hand maiden till of her death, as you are certainly not going to die soon."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"You are mine, like hell any one is going to touch the hair on your head!" he kissed her. "You are mine, mate, like how I am yours." Kagome suddenly went pale.  
  
"How long has she been in there?"  
  
"All sense when we moved her in the palace."  
  
"That...She...We..." Kagome stuttered, looking horror struck. She had heard them in the most intimate moment they ever had so far. Sesshoumaru smirked down at her.  
  
"Yes." he kissed her again more fully on the lips, laying her softly on her back, her fingers caressing his shoulders slightly as she kissed him back. He stopped the kiss, and kissed him mark. Kagome could have sword she heard the words "Forever" and "Mate" as he mumbled so quietly to himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru licked his mark once more, kissing her neck. His knee slowly sliding in-between her legs, kissing her.  
  
Then a pure sobbing sound came from the study. Kagome turned her head as he tried to kiss her again. "Not when she is there." Kagome said apologetically. Sesshoumaru sighed, as he lay back down on his side of the bed.  
  
He watched as Kagome got up from the bed, placing a write robe around her. He sat up, letting the blankets pool around his waist. "Where you going?" he asked as she headed toward the door.  
  
"I'm going to visit Kikyo."  
  
"No you're not." Sesshoumaru got up, also placing a robe over him self, this time black.  
  
"And why is that?" Kagome asked crossing her arms, glaring at him. Sesshoumaru smirked, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"She attacked you last night. You are not getting hurt again."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I'm not going to get hurt! I'll be on my guard this time." She kissed him before leaving his arms. Sesshoumaru watched her go behind the sliding door, waited a few minutes making sure everything was going to be fine, before dressing, and walking out the door. Visiting Katsuhiko sounded like a good time at the moment.

* * *

"Kikyo," Kagome said as she walked in to the room. Kikyo glared at her, quickly whipping away her tears.  
  
"I'm sure you are just loving this." Kikyo stood up, all most like she was trying to stare her down. It didn't work as well as Kagome was all most an inch taller then her. "You got the better husband, when I deserve it! It should be you that stuck with a husband that hates you, and is poor, then after that, he going to rob your very child from you."  
  
"Lord Arata was in love with you at one point, Kikyo." Kagome said coldly. "It was you that took that way, with your horrible temper and greediness."  
  
"Ho? It was me?" Kikyo's face flushed with anger. "If he fell in love with me, then why was it me that made him not in love any more?"  
  
"Because you made him believe you where something that you weren't! He loved the flirtatious you, the gentle you, and most of all the 'kind' you!" Kagome said loudly even no more then one foot away from her sister. "But you went a blew all what you had because of some anger issues, Kikyo! You reined your simple yet lovely life, for jealousy. I guess this was just the final act for Arata. And sorry to say sister, but I back him up more then I'll ever do for you."  
  
Kagome felt oddly justified for saying that right to her sister's face. Kikyo looked like she had been slapped.  
  
"You 'dare' talk to me like that you ungrateful little bitch! After all that I've done for you!?"  
  
"'Done for me'?! What the hell have you done for me?"  
  
"Took after you! Fed you! Clothed you! Supplied our family with money!"  
  
"Mother and Father ordered you to look after me. You fed me very little and the clothes you gave me where hand-me-downs, from your very own back that smelled like sewage from all the sweat in the fields. And the money that was given to us was mostly by Huang; you supplied money not fit to feed a dog. That is the reason why they sold me away!" Kikyo smirked.  
  
"Kagome. I still can get us back. Remember that young samurai, you had your little eyes on. From what I hear, he had his eyes on you as well. Wouldn't it be nice if you where truly married, not joined that beast, you think you're in love with! We can say that you where put under the beast's spell and raped, that way he wouldn't question your virginity. And then... If you are with child..." Kikyou's eyes traveled to Kagome's belly. "You know there are ways to get rid of it." Kagome gasped both of her hands going to her stomach; neither of them noticed the presence standing at the open door way.  
  
"Never! Kikyo, Sesshoumaru and me have something that you will never understand! I'm in love with him! And if I am with child, then I will bear the child proudly!" Kagome's chin rose in the air defiantly.  
  
Kikyo's eyes darkened. "Once you turn 30, he will be tired of you. You will only be an ugly old hag to him, and he will cast you out."  
  
"Miko Kikyo," a stern voice said from the doorway. Kagome smiled softly Aya. "It surprises me on how little you know of youkai and miko. Kagome knew more then you, when she first started her lessons."  
  
"'Lessons'?" Kikyo's sharp dark brown eyes went from Kagome to Aya, then back to Kagome. Kagome smirked.  
  
"My Sesshoumaru, prefers a well educated woman. I am taking lessons in the history of youkai and miko's including Sesshoumaru's family, lessons in fighting and combat skills, lessons in dancing and such, and then lessons in youkai habitats, food, and certain powers."  
  
Kikyo smirked. "Really. Is that so. Kagome must be doing terrible in them." She mocked sadness. "I must say, my dear sister never had much of a brain. Maybe it was the sun that fried it. Then again... Her window was placed right under the moon, so moon madness must have effected her a little."  
  
Another person joined the room. Kenji placed a hand on Aya's shoulder. "From what I hear and know, Kagome does well in each other her classes, and has a sharp brain. She learns quickly and doesn't forget them as easily as others. She is a wonderful pupil."  
  
"And how do you know?" Kikyo snapped harshly at Kenji.  
  
"I'm one of her teachers." Kenji said laughing. "Come on Kagome. We must get lessons started." Kagome walked over to them, closing the door behind them, and locking it, adding a miko shield much like Keade had put up, just in case.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into his privet study; as usual Katsuhiko was flipping through parchment and scrolls. Katsuhiko loved reading and learning, as much as he loved traveling and fighting. "It's been a while my friend." Sesshoumaru said his lips twitching up. Katsuhiko looked up but didn't meet his gaze.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Sesshoumaru frowned.  
  
"Katsuhiko, you know you only have to call me that in public. What is wrong with you?" Katsuhiko took a big swig of his sake.  
  
"Nothing my Lord. Tell me... Have you bedded Lady Kagome yet?"  
  
"That is not your business concerning Lady Kagome."  
  
"Ho? So you have then!"  
  
"What is wrong with you, Katsuhiko! I order you to tell me!" Sesshoumaru snapped. Katsuhiko laughed coldly. This wasn't his friend!  
  
"What's is like between Kagome's silk thighs? Is it pleasurable? I bet she's a good rut. Tell me Sesshoumaru, is she a good rut?" Sesshoumaru's eyes turned blood red, his claws grew longer, but he suppressed himself and did not attack. Katsuhiko looked at him calmly, but his claws grew just in case, slowly sipping his sake watching his every move.  
  
"How dare you speak like that about your queen! And to me no less, your lord, your king!" Sesshoumaru was slowly loosing control, as he slowly stepped toward him. Katsuhiko turned his back on him, placing down his bowl of sake.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in anger, as he attacked. "Never turn your back on me!" he yelled, slashing him across the back. Katsuhiko roared with anger, turning around his own eyes red, he gingerly touched his back, looking at his hand, seeing blood covering it.  
  
Katsuhiko ran two steps leaping into the air, going to pounce on him, but Sesshoumaru ran foreword, using his desk as a ledge, he used his foot to jump of the corner of that and leaping back at Katsuhiko. Katsuhiko who was just landing didn't expect it, was tackled the ground, a fist colliding his with jaw. Katsuhiko howled with pain, and a sickening crunch was heard. Leaping up off the ground, before Katsuhiko could attack, Sesshoumaru saw that he once best friends' jaw was broken. He hung loose, Katsuhiko not able to close it.  
  
"'Ou 'aster!" Katsuhiko cried. Sesshoumaru knew what he meant to say. 'You bastard.'  
  
"A bastard am I? I don't believe I was. My parents where still together and I was born, and for many years after that. You where teaching my mate, yet you don't know my family history. I believe I'm going to have to let you go from that job." Sesshoumaru taunted. Katsuhiko roared with anger, and jumped up, ignoring his throbbing jaw and back.  
  
Again Katsuhiko attacked, but Sesshoumaru easily stepped the right, dodging his attack, but a fist punched Katsuhiko in the lower belly. "I'm ashamed of you, Katsuhiko. You couldn't even defend your self against a rat could you?" Katsuhiko was glaring at him, bracing himself on Sesshoumaru's desk, wheezing, trying desperately to get air back into his lungs. "Finished all ready Katsuhiko? Even if I let you have Kagome. I bunch of protection you would serve her! Kagome is too good and pure for you, Katsuhiko." Sesshoumaru smirked. "I bet it just kills you to see Kagome on my arm, and not yours." Katsuhiko coughed, as he stood strait, once again ignoring the pain throbbing through his body with every single heartbeat.  
  
Katsuhiko had so much to say to Sesshoumaru, but couldn't thanks to his jaw. Instead, he flexed his claws, and once again attacked. This time his claws colliding with Sesshoumaru's cheek. Sesshoumaru dodged it, but still had three cuts pouring blood down his cheek.  
  
"'Amn 'ou!" Sesshoumaru smirked. "'O to 'ell!"  
  
"I'll maybe to go hell one day, but that day is not today." Sesshoumaru lurched forward attaching Katsuhiko.

* * *

"Do you feel that?" Kagome asked suddenly, as Kenji and Aya where walking down the hall, Kagome now properly dressed in a simple like pink Kimono, with a white floral pattern much like Sesshoumaru's.  
  
Aya and Kenji stopped their noses going into the air. "It smells like Sesshoumaru and Katsuhiko." Kenji said.  
  
"But they feel... Angry." Kagome frowned. "But I can't tell. They're so far away. Either they're in the dojo, bathing room, privet study that's Sesshoumaru, or Sesshoumaru's family portrait room that just for him and the inner family."  
  
Aya walked a little further down the hallway. "Kenji! Something's going on, there's no other sent, and they're both beyond pissed!" Kenji and Kagome took off at a run following Aya through the hallways.  
  
"They're in Sesshoumaru's privet study!" Kagome called out, once they reached the fifth floor.  
  
"Right!" Kenji and Aya said at once. All three of them burst through the door, Kagome felt faint, and held on to the nearest table.  
  
Sesshoumaru had pinned Katsuhiko to the ground, his hand glowing green, as poison leaked out and dropped on his chest, in small little drops, but enough to make Katsuhiko cry out in pain.  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could have made the killing blow, Aya and Kenji pulled him off. Aya helping Kenji up and ushering him from the room in a hurry. As they past Katsuhiko hid his face from Kagome. Kagome's eyes watered. "Katsuhiko-chan?" she whispered softly as he walked by. He didn't answer.  
  
Turning her attention back to Sesshoumaru, she saw that Kenji was whispering to him fiercely in the corner, Sesshoumaru whispering back in just the same amount of fierce. She felt oddly out of place, and looked around. The whole room was in shatters. Scrolls where broke, parchment every where, some ripped to shreds, two chairs seemed crushed where someone had been thrown hitting him full on. Even Sesshoumaru's desk was bashed in on corner. But what's worst was the fact, that blood seemed sprayed everywhere.  
  
Kagome bent down timidly, and righted a chair that had fallen. Kenji walked up to her, looked at her silently for a brief second. Before talking to her in a soft whisper. Sesshoumaru walked out on the balcony.  
  
"Kagome, did you flirt with Katsuhiko in any way? Lead him on in sorts?"  
  
"Are you accusing me of playing adultery with Katsuhiko?" Kagome said loudly, angered and offended by Kenji's question. "What kind of woman do you think I am?!" Kenji smiled softly.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no'. Kagome... Katsuhiko baited to Sesshoumaru in inappropriate way..." Kagome cut him off.  
  
"What he say, Kenji. Just tell me." Kenji leaned toward her and whispered in her ear. Kagome bristled with anger.  
  
"And Sesshoumaru defending your honor attacked him. Words where exchanged, and the fight turned into a battle for you. If I where you, I would go to Sesshoumaru right now, 'cause I can promise you this! Sesshoumaru feels pretty damn lousy at the fact that he all most killed his be... Well once best friend. Kagome they where friends sense 9 years old. You could imagine the feelings that going through him right now." Kagome's eyes watered over as guilt went all over her body.  
  
"I didn't... I don't want him loosing his friend just because of me!" Kenji felt pity for the young her.  
  
"Some things just happen, Kagome-chan. Just go to him. I bet he really needs you at the moment." He winked her. "Though he won't show it." Kagome laughed softly, though her eyes still showed that she wanted to cry. She gave a friendly hug to Kenji.  
  
"Thank you Kenji-chan."

* * *

Kagome slowly made her way the balcony, hearing Kenji close the door, it locking automatically from the inside.  
  
"Kagome, you shouldn't feel quilt." Sesshoumaru said, looking down at the lands. It was going to storm soon, and the skies where dark and damp. He could feel the quilt flowing from her. "Things happen, good or bad... You can hide but time will all ways find you."  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried gently, tears strolling down her face, as she ran to him, circling her arms about his waist, resting her cheek on his back. His silky soft silver hair tickling her face softly. Sesshoumaru was stiff for moment, before placing a hand upon hers at his side, his left arm bracing him self against the banister. "I love you, Sesshoumaru. I really do. You and no other." Kagome nuzzled his back softly.  
  
He could feel her warm tears wetting the back of his haori and hair slightly. He guest that the back of his haori must have been soaked, as he could feel it through his undershirt.  
  
He bit his lower lip as he felt Kagome's arms tighten around him. He didn't know what to say or do. For the first time in over 100 human years, he Lord Sesshoumaru was being comforted. And by a human miko no less!  
  
Slowly he turned around and faced her, picking her up bridal style, and slowly sinking to the ground, holding her tightly to his chest. Kagome's arms went about his neck, kissing him all over the face. His forehead, both cheeks, nose, gently on the eyelids, and then finally on lips. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as Kagome laid her head on his shoulder, her hands coming down, and gripping the front of his haori, kissing his neck softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist to support her lower back, then placed her left hand behind her head. "Kagome," Kagome looked up at him. Her eyes closing along with his as he slowly bent down his head and kissed her. "Don't cry."

* * *

"You're an idiot."  
  
"Why thank you, Huang."  
  
"You're quite welcome."  
  
"You do realize that I was being sarcastic."  
  
"I know."  
  
Katsuhiko jumped when the healing youkai suddenly snapped his jaw into the final position. "Ow!" he mumbled as he rubbed his jaw with his hand. Kenji, Huang, and Aya where all glaring at him for all their lives. He looked down at his lap.  
  
"Do you know you could have been killed! If Kagome hadn't sensed your anger along with Sesshoumaru, you would be dead!" Aya screeched at him, restraining the erg to shove the sword at her hip up his ass.  
  
"It was Sesshoumaru that attacked me!"  
  
"It was 'you' that degraded his 'mate' by saying such words! How could you talk like that about Kagome, Your friend and my sister?" Keade and Sango walked into the room.  
  
"I wasn't thinking." Katsuhiko mumbled.  
  
"He must have been intoxicated with the sake he was drinking," Sango said suddenly. Every one looked at her. She didn't talk much, and when she did, she all ways had a point. Keade said that she was shy around demons. She was used to killing them not being friendly around them. "Or at least a little tipsy to the point where he didn't know what he was doing."  
  
"Sesshoumaru will never agree to that. He still could walk, talk, and act clearly on his own." Kenji said. "Sake takes much longer to effect youkai then humans." Sango nodded, once again going into her quiet thinking mode.  
  
"It's odd." Sango said softly. Everyone once again looked at her. "From the few two days that I've been here, I couldn't see Katsuhiko doing that. He seemed too caring about Kagome to fight Sesshoumaru over her."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Kenji asked. "That Katsuhiko was possessed by something?"  
  
"I wouldn't rule it out as a possibility." Sango looked Kenji right the eyes and Kenji smiled slightly when he saw blazing fire there, all most daring him to call her an idiot, like Huang did to Katsuhiko.  
  
"Wouldn't I remember something like that?" Katsuhiko asked, bending over to the healing youkai could tend to his wounds that where all ready half healed.  
  
"Depends on how powerful the demon is." Sango put down her giant boom-a- rang "You see. A powerful demon can go into another youkai's head with the proper spells. There are multiple kinds, which I'm sure you all know." The group nodded. "Weak demons can not stay longer for more then an hour or so, and the person that is under their controle, seem to just watch their bodies doing it. They can feel emotion, pain, while sometimes even watching themselves die."  
  
"So you are saying that if the demon was powerful enough, that Katsuhiko wouldn't even know what was going on? Even to him it would seem like everything is normal, just bit touchy on something or other?" Huang asked. Sango nodded.  
  
"But I'm trained to go against things! I would know if I'm under attack like that. Besides... If I where, wouldn't I still be possessed"  
  
Sango remembered something when she was talking to Arata the night before and looked up with realization. "Katsuhiko!" He looked at her, his eyebrows raised, telling her to go on, with his facial expression. "Lord Arata told me last night, when he and Lord Sesshoumaru went into his privet study for their quick meeting about Kikyo, you seemed agitated and your mind seemed else where."  
  
"I had a headache, and I wasn't feeling to well...." Every one stopped, and Katsuhiko seemed to go pale. "You don't think that I was... Under someone's controle... Do you?"  
  
"I think so." Sango said quietly.  
  
"I agree with Sango-chan!" Aya said, putting an arm around Sango's shoulders. Sango blushed when Aya called her 'Sango-chan'. "I mean... Look at the evidence! Every think leads up."  
  
"There are still two major questions though," Keade said, crossing her arms.  
  
"What's that?" Huang asked.  
  
"Who and why possessed Katsuhiko to attack against Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I kind of have a better question." Katsuhiko raised his hand slightly in the air.  
  
"What is it?" Keade asked.  
  
"Who's going to tell Sesshoumaru? I think me, is out of the question."  
  
"Thank you caption obvious." Kenji said closing his eyes and shaking his head. Katsuhiko glared at him.  
  
"One more thing!" Katsuhiko said still glaring at Kenji. "I asked before, but no one answered. If I where possessed, wouldn't I 'still' be possessed."  
  
"The fight with Sesshoumaru is over." Keade said, after every one sat they're thinking. "Why stay if the fight is over. It most likely the youkai underestimated Lord Sesshoumaru's strength."  
  
"That or thought that Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill his closest friend." Every one turned and saw Arata walk into the room.  
  
"How long where you there? Why didn't we notice you?" Sango said suspiciously. Arata smiled friendly and shrugged.  
  
"I have a few tricks of my own... Any way, I have a friend that might help us in this situation. He all ways seems to know which youkai wants something another youkai has. Though it might be slightly hard to get him, as he's all ways traveling."  
  
"We can send scouts it doesn't matter, just tell us this person's name." Aya shrugged.  
  
"Lord Miroku. He's a Buddhist monk. Though I should warn you..."  
  
"Huang go and fetch scouts, to look for a Buddhist monk, Arata go with him, to give the scouts a description." Aya said taking charge.  
  
"I should warn you females, that he's a little..." again he was interrupted.  
  
"Whatever, just go with Huang!" Aya pushed him out the door.

* * *

**_YAY! Another chapter done! Over in Washington D.C was fantastic!! I loved it there! Me and my husband had the time of our lives! Thanks forgiving me about not being able to answer reviews, so here it!  
_**  
**Missyeru—  
**  
I don't plan for Katsuhiko to be lonely... for long.  
  
**EverDraco's—  
**  
When I make a promise and break it, I go on major guilt trips. It's been that way my whole life, and well I did promise twice, so I just felt bad. I really didn't think of it as commitment. I made a promise, and under certain things I had to cancel. =D  
  
**Curtis Zidane Ziraa—**  
  
Thanks for pointing that out. I know the difference, it's just that I don't have the time to really spell check my stuff, and when I'm typing I miss things, that I really shouldn't. Thank you for letting me know. Hopefully this chapter is better in that area.  
  
**Angle Pie 2000—**  
  
Yeah, InuYasha's going to come into the story. Not sure how yet, but I do have plans for him  
  
**ShamenShadow—**  
  
I'm 22. Lol. Hopefully not TOO old. Lol. You'll just have to wait and see if Kikyou gets hell to pay! Lol  
  
**Trom Kehra—**  
  
I'm with you! I HATE Kikyo! I swear, I want to rip her to shreds when ever I see her!!! Lol, sorry. Got a little carried away, but your right. EVERYTHING is wrong with her.  
  
_**And a special thanks too--------**_  
  
_**Ennovymoon  
  
Joy4eva  
  
Yuaya  
  
PyslightlySycoh  
  
Nagumi Strife  
  
Meilin H  
  
YoukaiLover  
  
Bluishadow  
  
Forestfires  
  
Christal jade2  
  
Orchidaceae  
  
FluffyLover078  
  
Aishiteru untill my dieing day  
  
Sakura Tenvaiga  
  
Miko-Princess  
  
Stoictimer  
  
FluffysGirl229  
  
Animedamon21  
  
Seshura  
  
InuYasha88  
  
Puffin  
  
I-Don't-Talk-Much  
  
Mistresses Sesshoumaru  
  
Bad-girl4  
  
Element Queen**_


	8. Protecting the Scroll

It was the middle of the day when three scouts ran back into Sesshoumaru's main gates. Aya was there to greet him.  
  
"Bring him here!" she said, pointing to the man all dressed in purple looking shocked and scared. He was tied and put on the horse. Obviously he hadn't wanted to come back with the scouts. That didn't matter to Aya at the moment though. As long as he was alive. "Hurry!"  
  
Kenji was behind the castle waiting for him, grabbing the man dragging down from the horse, and all but dragged to him to the nearest quest room on the first floor, next to Kikyo's. He through Miroku into the room, and locked the door, before walked quickly outside the castle.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Miroku cursed to himself looking about the room with awe. Untying the ropes where no problem. If only the scouts hadn't been keeping their eyes on him constantly, he could have gotten away. But no.... Miroku closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
_What a day it's been...  
_

* * *

"Lord Arata." Sango knocked on his door, and opened it when his voice said 'enter'.  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"You friend, Miroku has arrived." Arata nodded.  
  
"Thank you Sango, dear. Let me freshen up, and I'll go visit him." Sango nodded and walked out the room, back to the room that she and Keade where sharing, where Keade was experimenting with deferent herbs to make new healing potions.  
  
Arata was shown to Miroku's room and walked in with out knocking. Miroku turned to see who had entered and smiled.  
  
"Arata? Long time to no see!"  
  
"Yes, it has been a long time." The two men shook hands and smiled, heading to the two chairs in the room.  
  
"So you are behind this, man-napping."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I innocently was talking to a few young beautiful women on the side of the road," Arata snorted not believing the innocent part for a second. "When three youkai appeared out of nowhere, grabbed me, tied me up, and carried me here, on a youkai horse." Arata laughed.  
  
"You mean to tell me that they never told you where you where going, never mind asking you?"  
  
"Nope." Arata laughed harder.  
  
"What a trip this must have been for you." Arata chuckled looking at his friend with happiness. Miroku had been a childhood friend. A close one, at that. Arata had been there for Miroku when his mother and father died, and Miroku had been there for him, when his own parents had past on.  
  
"An odd one indeed. So tell me, what so urgent that you had pulled me away from my constant travel?" Arata launched into his story, going into detail. Couple times Miroku got lost, and Arata would have to go back and re- explain a couple of things, but other then that, Miroku was a good listener.  
  
"Goodness. You really are in trouble aren't you?" Miroku said thoughtfully after Arata finished his tale, stopping with him arriving to the castle.  
  
"Yes. Now... Do you know any demon that is after something that Lord Sesshoumaru has?" Miroku thought.  
  
"As you know, This taiyoukai is a powerful. The whole castle is full of his power. I was on edge, for I felt his powerful aura about 2 miles from here. It was like a wave when we reached the castle main gates." Arata nodded, leaning foreword listening to him intently. "So many demons are wanting to slay him for the lands... But have I heard of any demon so wanting any thing that Sesshoumaru-sama has enough to attack his closest friend.... No I haven't." Arata ungracefully plopped back against the chair.  
  
"Damn," Arata cursed. "I was so hoping that you would help us on this. " Miroku nodded.  
  
"Arata. Please tell me about Katsuhiko though. When did he first started feeling down and such, and when did it end." Arata told him everything that he knew about Katsuhiko's incident.  
  
"It might be helpful if you talk to him, your self. As I'm sure he knows more that went on inside him then we do." Miroku nodded.

* * *

"Why is Katsuhiko still in my palace?" Sesshoumaru said stiffly as he Aya walk down the hallway. Kagome was in their old room, watching the servants move and pack things helping in any way that she could. Servants ran in and out the rooms behind Sesshoumaru with stuff, moving it further down the hall. They where moving the to the master bedroom, that Sesshoumaru was finally able to get as he now had a respectable mate. Their door was hidden behind a large picture of a dragon, his head looking up at the night sky. It had a high mystical look to the sky, like it was the heavens themselves.  
  
"I wanted to speak to you about that. You and Kagome." Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Very well. But this better be good." Sesshoumaru walked into the room behind him, coming out seconds later, with Kagome on his arm, her face flushed, and giggling slightly, as a servant had just told her a rather funny incident that happened with one of the other servants a few seconds ago.  
  
Aya led them in another study, one that was open to guest men if they wanted a quiet place to study. Locking the door behind her. She launched into the story of how Katsuhiko was feeling sort of ill, too the conversation when the healing youkai was healing him.  
  
Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, as saw Sesshoumaru studying Aya closely. Aya rocked on her feet slightly unnerved by his gaze.  
  
"This excuse..." Aya sucked in her breath.  
  
_Does he not believe it?  
_  
"...Seems reasonable." Aya let out a breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding. Kagome happy that Katsuhiko hadn't turned on Sesshoumaru. "But are you sure that he is not lying just to save his own skin?"  
  
"Absolutely! It was Sango that discovered it." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Then Lord Arata sent for a Buddhist munk, my Lord. Miroku is his name. Lord Arata says that he knows much about the troubles of youkai in high stature. He is here now, and Lord Arata is questioning him if he knows of any youkai that is after what you have."  
  
"Many youkai want what I have. It will be impossible to find out whom, just by that. You must find out more about this youkai." Aya nodded.  
  
"I'll go find out." Sesshoumaru nodded, leading Kagome out of the room.  
  
"You're having trouble believing her," Kagome whispered as they walked back down the hallway. Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"It seems too unreal." Sesshoumaru stopped before they got to the busy hallway of all the servants. Kagome nodded, grasping his hands tightly in hers.  
  
"At least you and Katsuhiko can be friends again." She smiled brightly up at him. Sesshoumaru smirked down at her, placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"I don't need friends when I have you." Kagome giggled softly, and blushed heavily, under his smirking gaze. Once again he offered his arm, which Kagome took, walking down the hall.

* * *

Late that evening, at dinner Miroku made himself known. "Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome!" he said, his voice echoing slightly in the dinner hall they all where seated. "The land rejoices in your joining!" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru in surprise.  
  
"I'm not surprised if the other lords all ready know of my journeys. Servants tend to talk... in and out the castle walls." Kagome nodded, her mouth forming the shape of an 'o', taking a sip from her dinner wine. Under the table, she felt Sesshoumaru's hand rest on her knee suddenly in a strong grip. She looked up and gasped softly, but no one else heard, as they own ushered their cry of shock or gasp.  
  
There stood in the doorway, an injured soldier of high ranking it seemed, stood wobbly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama." he choked out. "A whole troop...attacked...dead...Demon...Naraku..." Kagome's hand flew to her mouth, as the high-ranking officer collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Jaken! Get this soldier some help now!" Sesshoumaru ordered instantly.  
  
"Naraku..."Every one looked at Miroku in confusion. His face was pale, and shaking, all most looking petrified. His left hand, was clutched his right wrist that was wrapped with purple cloth, and dark blue hard clay beads. "He's finally back," he whispered.  
  
"Do you know of this youkai, Sir Miroku?" Sango asked.  
  
"In-deed, I do." Miroku stood and ran from the room. Arata looked pale and sighed.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Keade asked.  
  
"Naraku. He must be the one that is attacking Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Who is he?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Naraku is a powerful half-demon that killed Miroku's grandfather and father, with a single curse on their family, and possibly kill him too."  
  
"What curse is it. I will counter it." Keade stood up, ready for action.  
  
"I'm afraid that it isn't possible," Arata shook his head sadly. "This curse... It's like nothing I've never heard or seen before. It's like an empty void of space that will suck up anything, rests in his palm. He uses it like a weapon, that can suck up everything in it's path, but every year that whole in his palm gets bigger and bigger, and eventually it will suck him up, just like his father, and his grandfather, who was the original person to get the curse."  
  
"Why was the curse placed on his grandfather?" Kagome asked, taking Sesshoumaru's hand fearfully.  
  
"His grandfather, constantly went after this Naraku, to bring him down. But he underestimated this simple hanyou's power. This hanyou's power... It's unreal." Arata looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Even as a half-youkai, I believe that he could be a real threat to Sesshoumaru himself." Sesshoumaru bristled.  
  
"Like a damned hanyou could overpower me." Arata looked at him closely.  
  
"That exact sentence, is what Miroku's father said the very day he died, sucked up be the wind tunnel."  
  
"Let me get this strait." Keade said, looking Arata right the eye. "This 'hole' in Sir Miroku's hand, hold an endless empty void, that sucks up every thing in his palm. But surely things are two big to fit!"  
  
"It seems just to shrink is size. I told you, not to underestimate his hanyou's power. He is powerful, his Naraku fellow. Powerful in-deed." He stood, and walked out. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, fear resting in her blue eyes.  
  
"What does he want that you have?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru stayed silent, not sure of how to answer the question.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, your brother is a hanyou is he not?" Sango said softly, yet her words where strong and blunt. Sesshoumaru stiffened slightly.  
  
"Yes, he is. He's a disgrace to the family."  
  
"Do you know the single thing that your brother wants?" she asked.  
  
"To become a full youkai." Sesshoumaru's answer didn't hesitate for a second, his face showing boredom, but Kagome knew that he was listening carefully.  
  
"Do you have anything that could change that issue?" Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up with realization, and in a flash he was gone. Kagome looked shocked, before running out the room her self, stretching her miko energy to find where he was going or was for that manner.  
  
Once again he was in his privet study.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked breathless once she got there. Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of an ransacked room. Sesshoumaru turned around to face her, a smirk on his face, his eyes dancing with the promise that he had just made a new enemy.  
  
"I had moved it when we where moving into our new bedroom. I wanted to keep it close to me, and it's a good thing I did too."  
  
"What's 'it'?"  
  
"The scroll... That scroll with the spell and information of the spell that could turn a mere human, never mind a hanyou, into a pure youkai like myself."  
  
"You think Naraku is after that scroll?"  
  
"It's seems quite obvious, my dear. Look at this room. Second time in a week this room has been damaged. The attack of the troops was a diversion, and when the soldier came in, and when we where all talking, a demon must have ransacked this room.  
  
"But that was hardly 8 minutes! Who could damage a room so quickly?" Kagome asked walking to the middle of the room to where he was. He arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"A very desperate youkai, my dear miko mate."

* * *

"Gods, but a trying day this has been!" Kagome whispered dressing in a sleeping kimono. Sesshoumaru chuckled putting his armor on the proper stand that was near their bed.  
  
"It has in-deed." He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing the side of her neck, lightly on his mark. He licked quickly, making her shiver slightly, before stepping back, taking his brush, and brushing his hair quickly, before placing the brush back down on the stand.  
  
They both climbed in the bed, getting under the covers. Kagome propped her self up on her elbow. "What are we going to do about this Naraku person? It doesn't sound like the type to settle for a compromise." Again Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"We shall play it on ear for now. If he attacks my soldiers again, then I shall take proper actions. I talked to Keade before I came here. She needs to leave tomorrow, to head back to the village to heal some of the wounded youkai exterminators, but she plans on leaving Sango for your extra protection. I have asked her to take the scroll with her, that way the demon exterminators shall protect it. As I can not keep my eye constantly on the scroll." Kagome nodded, laying back down, snuggling up to Sesshoumaru's side.  
  
She traced lazing patters on his chest softly, deep in thought about the whole situation. "Naraku sounds like he's powerful enough all ready. Why does he need to become a full fledged youkai?"  
  
"Being a hanyou, means that he's half human. Meaning that he must have strong human emotions that he is trying to get rid off. That is the key reason why most hanyou want to be youkai." Kagome listened to his strong voice rumble through his chest, as her cheek rested on his chest softly.  
  
She smiled softly as she felt his arms tighten around her as, he breathed in slowly, and slowly released it. "Go to sleep now, love. You'll need your energy." Kagome looked up and saw his eyes sparkle with the message 'I know something, you don't know.'  
  
"What are you keeping from me?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Sesshoumaru smiled, making him look even more handsome then he all ready was. His eyes where dancing with amusement.  
  
"You shall find out soon enough." Kagome, finding out his was the only response that she was going to get from him, smirked.  
  
"What if I don't want to sleep, though?" Sesshoumaru smirked as he rolled to his back, bringing her on top of him.  
  
"I'm sure if you want, you can find something to do, to spend your time with." He winked at her, causing her to blush slightly, but she didn't back off.  
  
"Maybe I will!" she whispered, as she lowered her head and kissed him fully on the lips, her tongue sliding across his lower lip, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth, letting her tongue explore his mouth.  
  
Kagome's body slid up, till she was straddling his hips, her hands, doing fast work to untie his pants. "Eager are we?" he smirked against her lips, as she began to slid them down his legs.  
  
"Very!"

* * *

Keade and Kagome hugged in farewell. "I'll miss you Keade," Kagome whispered.  
  
"I'll miss you as well. But I must return to my village." Kagome nodded, they stepped back as Sesshoumaru neared. "This is the scroll?"  
  
"It is. Guard it with your life...Things like this in the wrong hands, can bring disasters to the whole world." Keade nodded, putting it tightly in the saddlebag, on her horse.  
  
Keade and the troop of demon exterminators said their farewells, and cantered out of the village. Arata with them, but he was to return soon, as he needed to appoint someone to take care of the village.  
  
"It's going to be a lot quieter with them gone." Huang said laughing softly. Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"That's going to be a good thing." A light chuckled went around the group as they headed inside.

* * *

Keade was in head of the troop, they where walking now, to not tire the horses to much. Keade was lost in thought, when her horse neighed, and bucked sending her flying to the ground.  
  
"Lady Keade!" Arata was at her side in an instant, along with some of the higher ranking demon exterminators. "Are you all right?" Arata asked concerned.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine... The horse...Where's my horse? Why did it buck?" Keade tried to the stand up, wanting to get to her horse, for the scroll in the saddlebags. If any thing should happen to that scroll.... Keade shuddered with the thought of all the demons that would be roaming around with unimaginable power.  
  
"A snake was in the path is all." Arata said smiling, as he helped her up. "I'll go retrieve your horse for you, while you rest. That was quite a fall you took." Keade nodded dazed, her head getting a spitting headache.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Arata." Arata smiled again before running off into the woods.

* * *

Keade had finally reached the village, and sighed, taking her saddlebags inside her hut. "Welcome home!" she said to her self, as she put the heavy bags on a table. She started to unpack her clothing and such.  
  
When it came to the last bag, it was the one that held the scroll. Something didn't feel right though. Slowly she opened the bag. Her eyes widened, as she dumped the bag on the table, its contents came flying out, rolling on the table.  
  
But one thing was missing.  
  
The scroll was gone. 


	9. Good News Now the Bad

"Gods, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said, all but rolling out of the bed, to get dressed. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he stood, picking up his thrown undershirt. "I told you would need your energy for this morning."  
  
"No kidding! 6!"  
  
"You do not like releases?" Sesshoumaru asked, now placing on his haori, faking innocent. Kagome half-heartedly glared at him, and plopping down in a chair, trying to fix her badly misshapen hair. She winced when the comb got more tugs then she could count. "I have a surprise for you later on, that you really need your energy for." Kagome was about to say something when Sesshoumaru walked out into the balcony, from the mirror. Finally calming her hair down, to the point where someone would just think she was having a slight bad-hair day, she placed down her comb and followed him.  
  
"Do you feel it?" Sesshoumaru asked, leaning against the stone banister, he crossed his arms on the banister, hiding them slighting under his long sleeves, his ankle's crossing, as he put all wait into one foot.  
  
"Hai. But it's a week demon, moving fast. He could be no more then a messenger youkai." Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome's vision of what was coming. She was getting better as the days past.  
  
"It is a messenger demon. Feel how it's aura swirls around him."  
  
"Just enough power to defend, yet not attack." Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru as she placed her hand's along the banister.  
  
"Very good! Maybe Huang is teaching you things in that dojo." Kagome smiled even brighter, though yawned. "Though it seems without the miko energy that stores within you, you would all but die in exhaustion." Kagome rolled her eyes slightly.  
  
"I wonder why." Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"You still need more training. Much more." Kagome nodded. She knew that.  
  
"I want to be a strong as you." Kagome said quietly. Sesshoumaru looked at her in question. "That way if I ever catch ya with another youkai women, I can corner ya!" Kagome said playfully, tapping him on the nose, giggling when a single delicate eyebrow rose high in forehead.  
  
"And what makes you think I will do that?"  
  
"Well you must be surrounded with youkai women all the time! I'm surprised no one's tried to kill me yet!" Sesshoumaru chuckled again.  
  
"There have been a few women and out of my life."  
  
"And let me guess... A few one night stands?" At this Sesshoumaru laughed right out loud, Kagome smiled, she loved it when he laughed... No matter how rare they where.  
  
"Yes. There's been a few of those as well." Sesshoumaru wouldn't lie to his mate. "But what is with all the question's about me? What about you little miss innocence?" Kagome smirked.  
  
"I have had very little 'men' notice me more then a friend and definitely no one night stands." Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Good. Then you truly are all mine." He placed a soft kiss on her lips, looking out toward the gate, he realized that messenger youkai had come through the gates, and was sitting down in the courtyard, taking a rest. "Come. Let's see what this messenger wants." Kagome followed his back into the room, where she helped him with his armor, and from there, to the main lobby.  
  
Miroku was there talking to a pretty servant, a few seconds later the servant girl screamed, then smacked Miroku hard against his face. Kagome looked at the servant in shock, as did Sesshoumaru though he didn't show it.  
  
"Forgive me my Lord and Lady!" the servant bowed deeply several times. "Sir Miroku took me by shock! We where talking innocently before he..." Sesshoumaru seemed to catch what the servant girl was trying to explain, and looked up and sighed slightly under his breathe. Miroku was all ready gone. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"That must be what Lord Arata was trying to warn us about." Sango stepped into the room. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at her, as the servant made a dash for the open door, closing it behind her. "When he told us about Sir Miroku, he tried to tell the women something. He must have forgotten, when he left, to tell us that this Sir Miroku was a womanizer." Sesshoumaru shook his head, as he took Kagome's arm, and led her outside.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru of the west, and his beautiful Lady Kagome!" the neko youkai bowed deeply. Kagome stood about a foot behind Sesshoumaru, waiting for Sesshoumaru's signal to come closer. "A message from the Lady Miko Keade!" the neko youkai kneeled, holding up the scroll with both hands, his head bowed, looking at the ground. Sesshoumaru stepped forward, and took the message, and slowly read it.  
  
Kagome sensed his aura changing to a bright red, as his anger all most took controle of him. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said quietly. "What is the matter?"  
  
"I thought I could trust your sister Keade, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said turning around to face her, and stepping closer to her.  
  
"You can trust Keade! I would trust her with my life, and every single one of my family members!"  
  
"She has gone and lost the scroll..." Sesshoumaru's eyes sharply held hers. "Do you know what can happen now?" Kagome glared at him, her blue eyes turning with fire.  
  
"I know exactly what can happen, Sesshoumaru! But I know there must be some explanation in all of this." Kagome stepped forward. "Sesshoumaru. Let's go visit Keade... I'm sure she can give us a reasonable answer. And knowing my sister, she will do anything in her power to help us retrieve the scroll back. As a miko, I'm sure she knows the distinct evil trouble's the scroll can bring the in enemies hands." Sesshoumaru nodded, turning to look at the messenger again.  
  
"Send a message to Lady Miko Keade. My Lady mate and me shall see her at dusk to see her. Tell her to prepare her excuse!" The messenger trembled slightly in fear, as Sesshoumaru toward over him. "Go!" The messenger jumped from the ground, and ran out the gates. Turning around he smirked when he saw Kagome role her eyes.  
  
"I would like to know, who taught you, your wonderful manners." Kagome said sarcastically, crossing her arms.  
  
"My mother." Sesshoumaru walked past her, knowing that she would follow. "Go pack for one night and two days journey. Change into something light and comfortable." Kagome nodded, and headed back to their room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome flew high above the treetops, on Ah-Un, Kagome sitting in front of Sesshoumaru, leaning back on his chest. Using one hand, to hold on to the rains, Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Sesshoumaru... What was that surprise you told me about?"  
  
"I'm not sure it will be wise to tell you when we're in the air."  
  
"Oh, come-on!" Kagome said, smiling up at him. "Tell me!"  
  
"Fine... Kagome, sense you let me mark you, and our bond is stronger I can feel your emotions when every I want. Or tell if you where in danger or something. Sense I'm youkai, I can tell these things faster, while you are human, you should be able to tell any day now."  
  
"That was surprise?" Kagome asked, a single eyebrow raised, as she looked up at her, as her head rested on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru chuckled, and shook his head 'no' slightly.  
  
"Kagome, by my senses, I can tell that you are with child." Kagome jumped, shock flooding through her body, before a sudden happiness filled her from seemed to her head, to her toes. She smiled brightly at him, her eyes brimming with happy tears. Sesshoumaru's lips curved upward slightly, as he bent his head down to kiss her.

* * *

They arrived right as the sun was making a journey down the western mountains, before the high guarded village. Ah-Un stayed in the forest, hidden in the shadows, though ready to action if his master was ever in any trouble.  
  
Kagome was dressed in fine miko clothing. Her shirt had a demonic blue dog stitched into the fabric, and her miko styled pants where black.  
  
"Open the gates! It's miko Kagome!" calls where heard from the stations were guards where placed, and slowly the gates opened.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru stepped forward, into the village. "Where is my sister Keade?" Kagome asked one of the guards.  
  
"Let me lead you to her hut my Lady." The nearest guard said, bowing to them both, before leading them through the village.  
  
One their way through, many stopped and stared. As this was a demon exterminator village, and they where not accustomed to seeing a humanized youkai, walking within their village.  
  
"Lady Keade!" The guard called from outside a small hut. Keade appeared at the door, her eyes blood shot, and her hair tangled in many places, and her clothes where dirty.  
  
"I was expecting you soon." Keade said, her voice showed that she had not slept in maybe two days or such.  
  
"Keade!" Kagome whispered, as she ran forward, and hugged her sister tightly. "What happened?" Keade hugged her back, before stepping back.  
  
"Come inside. Shall I make tea? I shall tell you the story. Come." Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at each other, before walking into the hut.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down, pulling Kagome into his lap, while as Keade, sat across from them, and prepared to make tea. Sesshoumaru and Kagome listened carefully, without interrupting while Kagome told them what happened.  
  
Kagome and Keade sensed Sesshoumaru boiling rage, being held within and both where careful around him, like a mouse around a visible trap.  
  
"So this 'lord', was the last one with the scroll," Sesshoumaru said carefully. Keade nodded.  
  
"Then we must go to him."  
  
Suddenly shouting was heard from the village gates. Keade looked up, stood up quickly, and went to the hut flap, and looked outside. "It's... Katsuhiko..." Keade said looking back at the two still sitting. Kagome stood up, along with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We shall see." Sesshoumaru began walking out of the hut, Kagome and Keade walking along side of him. It seemed the shouting was from the fact that Katsuhiko was demanding to be let inside, while as the guards, not knowing whom this youkai was, attacked. Katsuhiko dodged every single one of their blows, careful not to injure any of the humans.  
  
"Damn, you humans are bothersome!" Katsuhiko cried, as he dodged another attack. "I need to see Sesshoumaru, NOW!"  
  
"What is it Katsuhiko?" the attacking on Katsuhiko instantly stopped, as Sesshoumaru walked forward. Katsuhiko landed gracefully in front of him, and bowed deeply, before standing again.  
  
"Sessho... Lord Sesshoumaru. An army is heading the way to the castle. You must return now, with your Lady. Resources say that they after your castle while you are away, in hopes of conquering your title. No one knows at this point who is their leader." Sesshoumaru nodded, spinning quickly to Kagome.  
  
He frowned as she did her best to hide her fear, but the sent of her fear was coming off her in waves. "Come, Kagome. We must hurry!" Kagome nodded, and rushed to his side. "Keade, we shall meet again." Sesshoumaru said quickly, before picking up his mate, and running with his full demon speed, arriving at Ah-Un, in a mere second.  
  
"Kagome, I shall run along side, Katsuhiko. I want you to take Ah-Un, and we shall watch from the ground."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" her face paled, when she realized he was not going to be with her.  
  
"I'll be right behind you, I promise." He untied a sword that Kagome noticed that he all ways tied around his waist, when going outside. Sesshoumaru took the sword from his waist, and handed it to her. "If you find your self in danger, hold on tight to this sword. Tenseiga shall protect you."  
  
"'Tenseiga'?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but instead placed her on Ah-Un. He held on to her hand slightly while he made sure that she was sitting right in the saddle, and was holding on to the rains tightly. He tied Tenseiga to her obi, kissing her palm slightly. He smirked at her slightly.  
  
"I'll see you at home, Kagome." With that, Ah-Un launched into the air, Kagome watching hopelessly, as she rose in the air, Sesshoumaru getting steadily smaller. She could see a tiny Katsuhiko rush to Sesshoumaru's side, and both taking off.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome whispered, tears strolling down her face. Something was clenching at her gut. Something was going to go wrong, and she knew it.

* * *

I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I've had company over for the past two weeks.... Then Fourth of July weekend.... And work... It's just been really hectic. Not to mention, my IM has mysteriously disappeared on me.... I'll properly have to repute my computer soon, as it's being a bitch lately.  
  
BUT I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thinking about my story late last night, I realized that the title for this story is REALLY IN NEED OF CHANGING.......  
  
Can you PLEASE review, and help me think of a better title. And who ever gives me a really good title, I will give full recognition for it. And deem them the coolest reader ever! lol  
  
Please help me out and review! OH! And happy belated-4th! 


	10. First Battle with out A Leader

Kagome looked fearfully over the edge of Ah-Un, desperately looking for Sesshoumaru. She saw glimpses of him, along with Katsuhiko, but other then that, they where just blurs. So many times, she gasped, when she thought they where going to hit a low tree branch, or a tree trunk it's self, or even trip over a fallen log. But they merely jumped over it, like it only a tiny creek-bed that a human could jump over with out even thinking.  
  
Kagome's hair was flown back in the amount of wind rushing by. She didn't know how she was breathing, in any other time, she was sure, she would have noticed her lack of oxygen, but at the moment, she couldn't give a rat's ass. She still got enough air for not to hurt her self...Or the tiny child growing within her.  
  
The castle seemed to zoom out of now where, and she jumped when she noticed the appearance of the domineering palace. She gasped. A battle was raging on around the castle and screams where reaching her ears. She felt ashamed with her self, that she didn't feel the aura of the battle. She guessed that she must not have been noticing the obvious warning, when she was looking for her love.  
  
Suddenly Ah-Un took a sharp turn to the left...Kagome not expecting it, all most fell off, but regained her grip on the dragon.  
  
"Ah-Un! What the hell do you think your doing?!" she shrieked as it did a nose dive for ground. One of the heads looked at her, Ah's eyes seemingly poured into hers. Instantly she knew what they where thinking. She must help the wounded. As her duty of a miko, it was her job to heal these living creatures. Youkai or not.  
  
"Kagome!" Aya gasped, her kimono was ripped in slightly numerous places, her hair swinging to all most mid thigh, as it must have come loose from her usual hairstyle of a lose bun. A slight trickle of blood came down from the right corner of her mouth, where she must have been punched or kicked, but the blood was dry. Meaning that her youkai healing powers had all ready healed the minor cut. "You have to get out of here! It's too dangerous!" A sword on in her hands, pointed to the ground, yet still in a battle stance, ready for more action. Her eyes where tinted red, and her youkai craving for blood was on an extreme high, but she controlled it, and released it only on the poor souls that attacked her lord and ladies castle.  
  
"Guard me, and lead me to any fatally wounded youkai. I shall heal, and I know enough to fight." Kagome said, her voice strong, and never once wavered. Aya studied her closely, and saw fire in her eyes. She smirked. She did know enough. She was strong.  
  
"Fine. Ah-Un, guard her back!"  
  
Aya, Kagome, and Ah-Un joined the fight.  
  
Kagome picked up a fallen sword, and followed Aya, she kneeled down quickly, and placing her hands on a fallen youkai's chest, and healed him. She smiled when his breathing went from rasping, to perfectly normal. He and Kagome stood.  
  
"Thank you my lady!" he shouted so she could hear against the battle cries of the thousands of youkai. He cried out a battle cry himself, and charged at a waiting enemy. All most like the evident of him all most dying had no effect on him at all.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Katsuhiko fought along side each other, just like they used to. They where an amazing sight to see. Fighting back to back, going through all the moves like it was natural for them to fight this way.  
  
Both their youkai's where screaming for blood, and they satisfied their youkai minds, as the killed many in a blink of an eye.  
  
They fought all through out the night, not once setting pity on the fools that dared to attack.  
  
Though Sesshoumaru was getting edgy. Through this whole bloody battle, right on the doorsteps of his home, there was not one single trace of a leader. It seemed like it was a huge army of nothing but rebels. But that couldn't be true. Rebels lived in short little clans that lived in the borders of each four lands. Most of the time they didn't want to fight, just to live on their own lives. Sesshoumaru never thought of them as the ideal for 'rebels' but as creatures with an idea for free democracy.

* * *

Now it was about 10 in the morning, and the youkai's where either retreating, or his army was finishing up what was left.  
  
He was finally able to rest. He him self, had gotten his fair share of bruises, cuts, and scrapes. His mettle armor had fine scratches of claws... thousands, to the point where you couldn't really find the true gleaming service it once was.  
  
He turned around, and saw Katsuhiko, leaning over and clutching his knee's staring at the ground panting heavily. He fell to his knees and looked around. Katsuhiko could fight, and loved to fight. But he all ways had a few minutes after each battle, where he would look around in horror, and seem to repent every single wrong doing that he did. At his first slaying, he cried over the fallen doe.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Katsuhiko turned in shock at being addressed by Sesshoumaru directly.  
  
"All be fine. What about you my Lord?"  
  
"You may address me as my given name, Katsuhiko...chan." Sesshoumaru smirked at Katsuhiko's brightened face.  
  
"It's good to be friends again Sesshoumaru!" Katsuhiko looked happy enough for hug Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru look a wary step back, just in-case. He wasn't too happy about the prospect of a 'male' youkai hugging him. Not to mention any other female other then Kag..... His thoughts stopped in a sudden horror.  
  
"Kagome...!" Sesshoumaru whispered before barging into castle doors, using his senses, he felt for her aura anywhere in the castle walls. It wasn't there!  
  
He rushed down the stone steps in a blur, and rounded the corned of the castle. He stopped, and let out a relieve sigh under his breathe.  
  
Kagome was giving water to wounded youkai. His eyes widened when he looked at her appearance. Her miko garb was torn, and dirty. Blood was everywhere on her, but obviously wasn't hers. Except for a few scratches, and bruises.  
  
He didn't know what to feel. The first emotion came to mind was mind numbing anger as Ah-Un and Aya had obviously let her fight in the battle, or the other... Relieve that she really could fight against youkai's. And this was no easy battle. IT lasted more then 10 hours, and that's not an easy job to on your feet and moving constantly for more then that.  
  
He settled on just being happy that she was all right and smiling. Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru looking at her. She blushed heavily, when she noticed that he has been staring at her for a few minutes now. She handed the bucket of water to Aya, along with the long wooden spoon.  
  
She slowly walked up to him, and gasped when Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm, and all but dragged (yet gently) into a small space hidden from the rest of the place people by the walls of the castle, and tree's and large bushes.  
  
Kagome found her self against his chest, as he held her desperately, kissing her all over her face and neck. Kagome literally had a small amount of trouble breathing from him crushing her to him. "Don't...you... _ever_...do...that...again!" He breathed out in-between desperate kisses. Kagome smiled softly.  
  
"It's fine, Sesshoumaru! I've perfectly fine!"  
  
"Thank the gods above!" He crushed her even more, and Kagome nuzzled her face into his neck. She felt nervous, she had never seen him like this before.... Not that she didn't like the attention she was getting from him. "Do you know what could have happened? What if you had been hurt?"  
  
"But I'm not! So let's not worry about it, okay?" Kagome looked up at saw him glaring at her. "Or not," She said in a small voice. Of all things, Sesshoumaru chuckled extremely softly, cupping her cheek in his right hand while his left hand, gently played with a lock of hair that had gone curly with the sweat and dampness of the night and early morning.  
  
He kissed her fully on the lips, as she gripped on his haori over his armor holding him close. "I love you." Sesshoumaru heard Kagome breathe in the deep kiss that they where sharing. Sesshoumaru only response was to kiss her harder, showing her all the emotion that was inside of him.  
  
Finally he stepped back. "We'll finish this later in privet." Sesshoumaru said as he stepped back, gently taking her hands off him. Kagome looked at him questionably, when two youkai burst into their small hideaway.  
  
"Forgive me, my fare and wonderful Lord!" Jaken shrieked throwing himself down at Sesshoumaru's feet.  
  
"Get up you bloody excuse for a toad!" Huang said sharply. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at Huang in question. "This...this...this _'thing'_ is the reason this attack was a surprise!" Huang stuttered in outrage. Sesshoumaru and Kagome's gazes fell to the pathetic toad sobbing at Sesshoumaru's mettle booted feet.  
  
"How did this happen?" Kagome asked softly to Huang. However, her eyes where still on Jaken.  
  
"He fell asleep at his post! He awakened when the first samurai to die screamed as he was murdered from behind!" Huang said, hatred seeping through every pore in his skin glaring at Jaken for all what it was worth.  
  
A heavy silence hung over every one as they looked at Jaken.  
  
"Stand up Jaken." Sesshoumaru sneered suddenly. Slowly and fearfully the small green toad stood, his point hat going off to the side, his robes, clearly in need of change. "Wait for me in the dojo. I have a few new weapons and tricks I wish to try. Huang... I'm sure you can lead him there, and help me with my new weapons." Huang's eyes glinted evilly at the thought of torturing the poor toad that was too horror stricken to even run for his dear life. Huang grabbed Jaken's robes by the back of his color, lifting him up with on hand like he was nothing more then overly large stuffed ugly doll, and marched out of their space.  
  
"Try not to hurt him '_too_' much." Sesshoumaru snorted in a very un-lordly manner of humor.  
  
"I'll try my hardest." Kagome giggled softly hugging him. Sesshoumaru returned the gentle embrace, kissing her forehead. "Go and bathe," Sesshoumaru whispered finally as he stepped back. "And try to get some rest." Kagome grinned evilly up at him.  
  
"Will I see you tonight?" Sesshoumaru easily caught the hidden meaning behind it.  
  
"You'll see as much of me as you want, but go now." Kagome smiled, kissing his quickly and gently on the lips before walking off.  
  
It was walking up the steps she realized how tired she really was. Her knee's where shacking from the effort. "Do you need assistance?" It was Miroku. He looked at her worried. By the looks of things, he had defended the castle just as much as everyone else had.  
  
"Please..." Her knee's buckled, but Miroku caught her just in time.  
  
"I'll get your hand maids to help you bathe."  
  
"Thank you," Kagome whispered weekly.

* * *

The day went fast, and Kagome found her self sitting on her bed unbraiding her hair. The servants had braided it nicely for her, so now, when she took it out, when her hair was dry, it was a nice crimp style to it. Her nightgown was a pale pink color, all most white, with sleeves that cut off half way down the shoulder, and when she stood, the hem touched the floor.  
  
Looking in the mirror, she smiled at her self.  
  
Kagome all ways thought she would die, before being in a battle. But now that she had, she realized something's where just not stoppable. She felt oddly grown up. She had fought for her land, and she knew that she made Sesshoumaru proud.  
  
She watched as the painting opened, and Sesshoumaru walked in, wearing a fresh pair of clothing, with out his armor.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered, as Kagome turned around. He had a playful smile on his lips.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru?" she said playfully.  
  
**WARNING!!! LEMON FROM THIS POINT ON! THERE WILL BE AN ENDING WARNING AT THE END!**  
  
The couple met in the middle of the room, in an instant embrace. Sesshoumaru wasted no time, and his hand gripped her breast, and squeezed. His gloried in the high pitched moan, that came from her lips.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered against his lips, as she tugged on his haori. She backed up to the bed, sat down, and laid back, letting her feet still touch the floor. Sesshoumaru leaned over her, kissing a butterfly trail down her neck. His fingers ran through her silky hair, lifting her head up slightly to get better access to her mouth.  
  
Kagome's heart started racing as Sesshoumaru apparent arousal pocked her inner thigh.  
  
_Gods above! He's all ready hard!  
_  
A thought came into Kagome's as she opened up Sesshoumaru's inner shirt, and running her hands down his firm chest.  
  
She flipped them over so Sesshoumaru was in her old position. "Kagome, what are you...." Kagome hushed him softly, placing a finger on his lips, kissing him softly.  
  
"Just relax, love." Again she kissed him, while undoing his baggy pants. "After all... Don't I owe you for worrying you so much this morning?" Sesshoumaru's right eyebrow rose high into his forehead, before he smirked.  
  
"I believe so... It depends really." He went from smirking, to suddenly suspicious. Kagome laughed quietly in his ear, nipping at his earlobe.  
  
Kagome slowly inch by inch, took off his pants, while he hurriedly kicked off his boots. He hissed in impatience. Again Kagome laughed in being controle, but she knew she better hurry soon, or Sesshoumaru would take over getting 'too' impatient.  
  
She kissed his lower belly, his arousal brushing against her silk covered chest. "Kagome, you not going too..." but it was too late, as Kagome licked the head of his shaft. Sesshoumaru not expecting it bucked his hips upward, hissing out her name. Kagome grinned at the power she held.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked like he was about to sit up, so Kagome hurried placed the rest of him, swirling her tongue around his size, and sucking gently. Sesshoumaru groaned, as he sat up on his elbow's pushing her crimped hair aside, watching her. Just watching her do this to him, made him even more aroused. Again he groaned still watching her, as she started moving up and down his size. Sesshoumaru started moving his hips to her mouth.  
  
She started moving fast, and Sesshoumaru lay back, arching his back, as he closed his eyes. He was coming closer to his release, but he didn't want to let go yet. "Kagome," he whispered huskily. "Stop. I want this to last longer." He sighed half in relief, half in disappointment as she stopped. He heard her take a step back, but didn't open his eyes, as his sensitive ears heard her untie the ties to her silk sleeping clothes. He even picked up the slight swishing sound as it fell to ground.  
  
That's when he attacked.  
  
Kagome screamed as she found her self pinned into bed in 1.2 seconds. "Sesshoumaru!" she gasped. Sesshoumaru thrust his tongue into her opened mouth, kissing her desperately, still trying to regain his breath from the pleasure she gave him.  
  
Kagome whimpered against his mouth, her delicate hands roaming his back. His tail laying beside them, the end twitching with his painful arousal. "Sesshoumaru... Please!" Kagome ushered so softly that Sesshoumaru all most missed it while groaning himself.  
  
"Tell me what you want." Kagome blushed something. Sesshoumaru suckled on her nipples. His hand pinched and squeezing the other. "Don't be shy." He licked the valley in-between her breasts. Kagome's head was rolling to side to side, before burying her face into the pillow to muffle a moan.  
  
"You!" she breathed. "I want you. I want to feel you..." Sesshoumaru crawled up, nipping at his mark, before positioning himself at her entrance.  
  
"Then have me." Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru whispered words tickled her ear. She moaned loudly when Sesshoumaru plunged himself deep inside her, moving rapidly.  
  
Minutes flew into an hour, before both came into a strong release. "I love you, Kagome." Sesshoumaru groaned softly in her ear as they both slowly drifted down back to reality. Kagome was sucking on his shoulder slightly as he lay on top of her, her arms tight around him. Sesshoumaru laid his head on her pillow, burying his face into her hair, sniffing her sent hungrily.  
  
Sesshoumaru went to leave her, and roll to her side, but Kagome stopped him. "Just stay, please?" Sesshoumaru nodded, taking her hands in his, in the same position they where in when they first made love.

**END OF LEMON!!!!**  
  
A few seconds later, he felt and saw Kagome pass out from pure exhaustion.  
  
He kissed her neck softly, still breathing in her sent.  
  
"My miko." He smiled at his own words. "My mate, my lady, my queen, my goddess, and most importantly... My **love**."

* * *

**_Another chapter done!  
  
Blah! I have to go to Washington again tomorrow! This time on much more happier terms. My family that's STILL over is from Scotland, and we're taking them to Washington D.C zoo! Then we get to go to one of my favorite restaurant I didn't get go last time! starts pouting while glaring at husband, who shakes his head sadly and returns typing on his god damped laptop YAY FOR DUNNO'S!!!!!!! lol  
  
When I first went there I ordered pizza, and they gave me a whole pizza for me only!!!! (of course it was a lot smaller then a normal pizza, it's the same!) lol.  
  
I'm a little freaked though... I just watched the Butterfly Effect... Wow.........................  
  
ANYWAY!  
  
ABOUT THE TITLE!!!!!!!_  
  
_I'm waiting one more chapter for idea's... Then next chapter, I'm going to post them all up, and I hope for you in your reviews to VOTE for the best one! (Yes, I'm a bloody chicken, and can't choose... They're all so good!)  
  
Until next time!_ **


	11. Leaving

Kagome woke that morning, with Sesshoumaru still on top of her. She closed her eyes and stayed in his hold for about a half hour long just enjoying being in his arms, when he woke up.  
  
"Morning," Kagome whispered as Sesshoumaru lazily rolled to his side. He smiled slightly, closing his eyes, holding her close. His muscles where sore as hell, and he wouldn't mind he stayed collapsed in bed for the day.  
  
Kagome perched her head up with one hand, looking down at him.  
  
"Aren't you going to get ready?"  
  
"I might," Sesshoumaru shrugged.  
  
"The mighty tai youkai of west, being... dare I say it?!" Kagome mocked. "Yes, I think I do dare! Lazy!" Sesshoumaru growled as he suddenly pounced on Kagome, trapping her under him. He unmercifully began to tickle her sides, make Kagome begin shouting with laughter.  
  
"Stop!" she breathed, laughter still coming from her lips. "I- -air!" Sesshoumaru chuckled as he stopped, looking at Kagome lovingly. Kagome sat up, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him softly, and still laughing softly.  
  
"Come on! Let's go eat!" Sesshoumaru nodded, and stood along with Kagome.  
  
After breakfast, Kagome met with Aya who was going to a nearby village. Kagome thought a nice outing from the castle would be nice, along with the exercise. Sesshoumaru couldn't disagree. Besides, he had work to do, and wouldn't have any time to pay any attention to Kagome.  
  
He met Katsuhiko, Miroku, Huang, and Kenji in his study. "Ready?" Katsuhiko asked. Each man was dressed in Western soldiers uniform. Except for Miroku, who bested for his monks clothing instead. Each of the four men had a brown bag at his feet.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew what was in the bags.  
  
Salted meat, enough for 2 full dinners, 2 breakfasts, and 2 slight snacks encase. After that, maps and scrolls of edification. Goods and gold in case of having to 'change ones mind'. Blanket for the nights. And lastly a change of clothing just in case.  
  
"I took the liberty of packing a pack for you too, Lord Sesshoumaru." Miroku walked up and handed Sesshoumaru a pack of his own.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "I want to stop by a village before we go." Everyone nodded, though confused slightly.  
  
"I take it, our lovely Lady Kagome will not be joining our quest for the scroll?" Miroku asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head 'no'.  
  
"Lady Kagome will not be joining us on this quest or any others that I deem unsafe."  
  
"May I ask why?" Huang asked him. "I believe that we've trained her well, and she knows better to go astray."  
  
"You have taught her well, I agree. Tis the fact that Kagome is with child."  
  
Pain drifted through Katsuhiko's eyes before a smile broke his face, as he was happy for his friend. Kenji, Huang, and Miroku smiled too.  
  
"Then I assume that you will need our cervices as tutors will be need again in a few short years for the young prince." Huang said jokingly.  
  
"Or princess..." Miroku commented. Huang who was standing closest to Miroku smacked him upside the head.  
  
"It just might happen. No let's go before we waste any more of my time."  
  
"Congratulations Sesshoumaru," Katsuhiko said quietly as they walked down the hallway.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled softly and nodded, staring strait ahead of him. Katsuhiko chuckled.  
  
"You know..." Katsuhiko said wistfully yet a joking manor was evident in his voice. "I never imagined you would be the first to have a child." Sesshoumaru and Katsuhiko laughed at that.  
  
"Neither did I... Neither did I, my friend."  
  
Kagome, Aya, and Sango laughed at words that where exchanged between them. Kagome was happy to see Sango getting relaxed to the point where she would openly talk to them without it being strictly business.  
  
"Do you feel that?" Kagome said suddenly when they where looking at fine silk winter kimono's, as fall was starting to step in. They could feel it in the wind, as the wind was a bit chilly though the sun warmed them. But that was not was Kagome was talking about. Strong aura's where coming their way and they where recognizable. Though one stood out the most, as the most strongest and recognizable. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered.  
  
They left the booth, and walked away from the village in the direction of the auras. In no time at all the party stepped out. It was indeed Sesshoumaru, Huang, Kenji, Miroku, and Katsuhiko.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?" Kagome said pleasantly yet confused. She walked into Sesshoumaru's open embrace, giving him a tight hug. In the corner of her eye she saw Kenji and Aya embrace as well. Miroku, also, edged his way to a wary Sango who was ever aware of where his hands where.  
  
"Why are you not in the village? You are not even on the path home." Sesshoumaru gazed at her with a stern look.  
  
"We felt your aura's so we walked toward them. What's the mater?"  
  
"Me and my men are leaving for two days, no more then three. We hope to come back with the scroll back its place with Keade and the demon exterminators fortress." Kagome was silent for a few minutes before speaking.  
  
"Why can't I go with you?"  
  
"This is not a quest for a mother-in-waiting." Sesshoumaru pulled her close to him, and whispered in her ear. "If anything where to happen to you... or our child." Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment searching for words as he was yet still getting used what would be called 'mushy' talk. "I would never forgive my self," He finally said. "Please follow my wishes."  
  
Kagome nodded, her heart pleading for him, as she was deeply touched by his words. Sesshoumaru kissed her softly on the lips, holding her close for as long as time would let them for that moment, before stepping back.  
  
"Ready men?" Sesshoumaru said, getting back into his lordship ways. The small group of men once again circled around him, while he gave them a few instructions. Kagome saw his eyes flicker to her a few times, before nodding once in good bye as did Kanji did with Aya, before tacking off. They seemed to be gone to a few short seconds, then their aura's slowly fading from their senses.  
  
"Farewells are all ways sad." Sango said smiling sadly as she watched the two women watch their loves go.  
  
"Yes, They are..." Aya agreed. "Well. They will be back soon enough, and standing here won't make them come back any sooner. Let's finish out shopping and head back to the palace." Kagome nodded, along with Sango.  
  
They arrived at the demon exterminating village dusk. An odd black aura swarmed over it as they stepped near the grounds.  
  
"Slow!" Sesshoumaru said stopping all together.  
  
"That aura... It's so... Evil." As lame as the words sounded on Miroku, all the other men agreed. It dark aura swarm around like, it was water tiding it for the moment. Except this... This feeling chilled you to the bone, like they never would feel happiness again.  
  
"Let's go from here!" Huang said suddenly. "This aura does not bode me well." Miroku and the other, except for Sesshoumaru, nodded half-heartedly.  
  
"Yes," Kenji said. "Maybe in short time it shall disappear. We should come back later." Sesshoumaru wanted to go too, but his pride hid him from it.  
  
"No. Keade is in there, whatever it is, just remain calm...Think of a good memory." The others too, nodded. They weren't trying to run, but the feeling was unknown. In a very frightening way.  
  
Sesshoumaru steadily concentrated on Kagome. It was her lesson with him, and they where twirling around the grand ballroom, the way she looked and smiled. His mind switch to the ride on Ah-Un's back, and the many kisses they shared... The night where they became mates...  
  
The aura around them where suffocating them; it seemed like it was seemingly eating up their souls.  
  
Finally the thought of Kagome comforting him on the balcony.  
  
It seemed like he had finally risen out of he water; he was able to breathe. He heard the relieved gasps of his men behind him, as they finally pushed through the black aura.  
  
Smoke and blood filled his senses, once they returned fully to him, he whirled around to the fortress. He could hardly keep the gasp escaping his own mouth.  
  
"Men! Hurry! The village!" Sesshoumaru rushed foreword to the fortress, as the other men twirled around as well. Their face's hardened, as they set forward to follow him.  
  
Coming to the doors of the fortress, they had to use their shoulders to bang into the huge doors to try and get them open. It took them a couple of tried before the doors banged open.  
  
They all stood shocked; the village was in total ruins. "Search for survivors." Sesshoumaru said quietly walking into the village.  
  
That was when they heard it. A male yelling, but the words where muffled. Sesshoumaru's hair all but stood on end. He knew that aura and voice!  
  
And apparently every one else did, except for Miroku who looked at them all with curiosity.  
  
"CLAWS OF BLOOD!!!" A voice shouted from a distance. Katsuhiko half smirked, though still shocked.  
  
"He all ways had of shouting out the names of his attacks." Katsuhiko said. Sesshoumaru glared at him, and ran toward the voice. The other's followed. "Sesshoumaru! Wait up!"  
  
They stopped at the final walls of the fortress; a hanyou dodged many attacks of random low class youkai. He had long silver hair, golden eyes, and a large baggy bright red fire rat outfit on. He had a huge fang of a sword in his hands and was swinging madly at the demons, killing many in just a few short swings.  
  
"Why it's..." Huang said shocked as he hadn't seen this hanyou in a good many years. Sesshoumaru finished the sentience for him.  
  
"InuYasha..."  
  
All right!!! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I've been every where at once... my husband and me have the house back to our selves now... Every thing's good and calm. (Out side of work that is) My husband is more then happy that their gone, as he can now me a 'manly' man, and walk around the house in his boxers. Lolololololololol.... He's not going to be happy if he finds out that I wrote that. Lololololol..  
  
Sorry, I'm just a tad hyper at the moment.... NOW!!!!!!!! FOR THE FINAL PART OF FINDING OUT THE NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
These are the titles for the story that you readers have all kindly given me. The readers names will be put in bold first and the name(s) are following. You can choose no more then two, and then if need be, we will continue the pole too the next chapter (which I promise will be up sooner then this one was)  
  
Inukagonly  
  
Taken Away  
  
Breatheless  
  
Nightmareofcat  
  
demon miko friend= trouble  
  
friendship? who needs it!  
  
my best friends death  
  
naughty miko  
  
sold to the sexiest demon  
  
Dark Neko17  
  
Sold for love  
  
Trom Kehra  
  
Loves Truest Challenges  
  
Fluffyduck  
  
A heart of pure white gold.  
  
DraGonMirstress704  
  
The Lady Miko  
  
Aishiteru until my dieing day  
  
love discovered  
  
Terra Mecca Solace  
  
Watching The Four Seasons  
  
silverkitsunekagome  
  
being a mate to a lord  
  
sakuraforce  
  
Friendly Rivalry  
  
animeangel779  
  
Sold Innocence  
  
Purchased innocence  
  
Unexpected love  
  
Unseen Royalty  
  
Hazeru  
  
Destined Love  
  
Shadow Nighte  
  
i learned to love  
  
Missyeru  
  
Captured by love  
  
Bought with love  
  
Terra Mecca Solace  
  
Festival of the Blossoming Rose  
  
DemonWicca  
  
The Love of A Demon  
  
The Wanted Miko  
  
Powerful Complications  
  
Sold away for love  
  
Kary Asakura and Mimi-chan  
  
captured by you  
  
AND THAT'S IT!!!! Wow!!! That's a lot!! Lol  
  
Well, please vote!!!!  
  
Thanks and please don't forget to review, even if you don't wish to vote!!!!!! 


	12. Kikyo past

"InuYasha. Who is this?" Miroku asked.  
  
"InuYasha is Sesshoumaru's half brother," Kenji whispered to him.  
  
"Fascinating..." Miroku said studying the hanyou. "He's not much for a fighter... Though with a few training's, he should be all right." Huang smirked.  
  
"We did try to teach him, but he would have none of it. He prefers he own style," Huang said off handily.  
  
"What style?" Sesshoumaru said. A group of youkai noticed where they stood, and went to attack them. "Steady men!" Sesshoumaru said, pulling out his own sword. The group of men around them pulled their weapons from their sheaths, and got in their favorable fighting poses.  
  
InuYasha looked to where half of the demons where flying, and growled. "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Dear little brother... I'm flattered that you remember me after this long of time."  
  
"Shove it up yer ass, Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru glared heavily at him, while fighting off his own demon attackers.  
  
"Everyone move away! I shall finish off these demons once and for all!" Miroku yelled into the bloody battle. Sesshoumaru and his men shared looks, but moved away any way, wondering what the monk had in mind.  
  
Miroku quickly took off the rosary beads around his wrist along with the cloth, and a roaring wind came from seemed the palm of his hand. "So this is what the young lord Arata was talking about," Sesshoumaru seemingly to himself.  
  
The demons screamed as they where sucked into the winds of the whole in Miroku's hand. InuYasha jumped out of the way, starring at the monk with half horror, half wonder.  
  
When the demons where gone, Miroku replaced the cloth and beads of his hand, and sat down exhausted on the dirt. "InuYasha," Sesshoumaru called out. "What are you doing in this village. Where you the one that ruined it?"  
  
"I don't have to tell my business to yer cocky ass!" InuYasha answered. In a blink of an eye InuYasha found himself on his back, a cold dagger pressed against his throat.  
  
"You tell me why you are here, of you'll find your self dead." Sesshoumaru said, pinning him down easily.  
  
"I was called here, jackass. Some miko called me, saying that she would pay me healthily if I did a favor."  
  
"What was the miko called?"  
  
"Kikyo or something. She said to find her sister Keade, threaten her a bit and maybe a few scratches for some damned scroll or shit."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. "But you ruined the whole village?" his eyes where bleeding red.  
  
"No... It was like this when I came here. And that troop of demons attacked me. I found Keade. She's over there. Her eye's damaged, and her arm looks broken." InuYasha said. "Get off me now, mother-fucker." Sesshoumaru punched him in the face hard, leaving his nose deformed and bleeding heavily.  
  
Sesshoumaru and the rest of the men madly ran for the direction on where InuYasha pointed her out. Though Miroku stayed behind, and kept InuYasha still with threats of his wind tunnel. (As InuYasha didn't know what it was, and didn't want to find out in a hard way.)  
  
"Lady miko Keade!" It was Kenji that found her, near a crushed and burning hut that Sesshoumaru realized used to be her home. She was laying on the ground, holding hand to her left eye, sobbing with pain.  
  
It took several moments for Huang to discover that her whole eye was missing all together, and that her arm was indeed broken in multiple places.  
  
"Why the hell are you here?" InuYasha growled at Sesshoumaru when he came back.  
  
"If you must know, I had a business agreement with Keade. Are you sure that it was Kikyo?" InuYasha nodded.  
  
"You lie," Sesshoumaru finally said. "Kikyo's been locked in my castle for last few weeks. There is no way she came calling for you."  
  
"I'm telling you, Sesshoumaru, it was Kikyo! You know! The famous miko who married some petty Lord in a poor village! Has two sisters, both powerful miko's!" InuYasha stopped. "It is said that you have mated with the youngest one. Kagome I believe her name was. The whole four lands are talking about the rumor." Sesshoumaru looked at his brother calmly.  
  
"It is true."  
  
Kenji and Katsuhiko watched Sesshoumaru and InuYasha talk. "I thought Sesshoumaru and InuYasha where enemies," Kenji said to Katsuhiko.  
  
"They are... Both they are both brothers, and both know not to mess with the other, no much they hate each other. As much as Sesshoumaru doesn't want to admit it... He does care for InuYasha," Katsuhiko said smirking to Kenji. Kenji nodded and looked back at the brother.  
  
"Where did you see this supposed Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"In my forest. Near the empty well that you and me saw the villagers dump a large dead centipede youkai woman, when we where younger and father was still alive."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at him. "You are coming with me, till we find out what the matter is at hand is."  
  
"Like hell I am!"  
  
Sesshoumaru placed a hand on the handle of his sword. "You think to not do my order?"  
  
"Damn strait!" InuYasha also but a hand on the hand of his sword, hanging from his hip.  
  
"Okay, let's calm down and breathe." Katsuhiko came up to them. "Hello, InuYasha... Long tome no see."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Katsuhiko chuckled slightly. "Shall we check for survivors Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment." Katsuhiko walked off.  
  
"It's not like you to help out humans. What are you planning 'brother'?" InuYasha sneered.  
  
"Some creature has stolen something important from me, demolished a room in my castle, and now has hurt my mate's sister. I tend to find this creature out." InuYasha's eyes bugged for a second.  
  
"Wait! Kikyo ordered me to find out about a scroll. Do you mean the scroll that Father was intrusted with, to make any living, breathing creature a youkai?" Sesshoumaru gave a short half nod. "We have to go find it!"  
  
"So now you are eager to join out party?"  
  
"Just because of your stupid numskull mistake!"  
  
"Me? You're the one taking orders from a miko... A human no less!"  
  
"At least I'm not mated to one!"  
  
Katsuhiko sighed softly as he watched the two brothers go at another round in a fight... yet again. "Just like old times.... Just like old times..."

* * *

It was early morning as the group headed toward the village where Kagome had grew up. Miroku had stayed behind to bury the dead, along with Huang, and also to take care of Keade. Miroku gave InuYasha his own pack, as there was still left over food at the village that was safe to eat.  
  
InuYasha walked silently necked to Sesshoumaru brooding.  
  
"What ever is the matter now little brother?" Sesshoumaru said harshly tiring of his sulky mood.  
  
"I still don't see why you found it necessary for you to trample me around the bloody world, just because of your damned mate." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.  
  
"You made your self-evolved when you choose to mess with the sisters, now didn't you. Taking orders from a human." Sesshoumaru scoffed, looking out to the forest.  
  
Katsuhiko ran down the path, to them. "Five minutes walk, Sesshoumaru. I'm sure you can smell the stench!"  
  
"Indeed. Let's hurry. The sooner we get their the sooner we leave."  
  
The men sprinted down the path, and were there in a mere second.  
  
"Where is your Lord?" Sesshoumaru said to a whimpering guard that was about two heads shorter then he was. He easily stared the man down.  
  
"I-I don't know, milord!" the quivering man whispered. "He has never returned sense he went in search of your home."  
  
"Then who is taking care of your village?"  
  
"Our Lady, my Lord. Lady Kikyo."  
  
"Told you." Sesshoumaru heard InuYasha say in the background. Sesshoumaru threw the man to the ground, and charged into the village, his men following after him.  
  
By her sent, he searched out where she was. It was the largest hut in the village, and looked more finely and stable then the others. They didn't bother to knock, and walked right into the hut.  
  
"You bitch." Sesshoumaru whispered harshly out. Kikyo whirled around, an arrow strung tight in her bow, pointed right at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I knew you would be coming soon." Kikyo said holding a cold glare at the men in front of her.  
  
"Where is the scroll that you stole from us."  
  
"I steal nothing. Something of that sort should me with a proper miko, not someone who would keep it locked away."  
  
"That scroll should not be used at all!" Katsuhiko said in a growl. "Things like what you are born as, should not me interrupted...It could ruin the whole chain of events!"  
  
"Oh, boo hoo." Kikyo whispered mockingly. "I really care." She let go of the arrow, pointing it right at Sesshoumaru's heart. Sesshoumaru dodged it easily, at it hit the wall, the blue light from it disappearing slowly.  
  
"You think to kill me?"  
  
"You deserve to die! Locking me away in that room!? Like my husband wouldn't save me? You could have killed my baby!" Kikyo screamed, as she let go of another arrow. This one all most hit Katsuhiko as he pushed Sesshoumaru out the way.  
  
"InuYasha," Kenji whispered, drawing out his sword. "I shall take the right and you the left." InuYasha nodded once, as they ran around the one room's walls, meeting up with Kikyo at the last wall.  
  
"Take this bitch!" Kenji whispered, sword tips digging into her flesh, into a clean sweep, 3 inches deep, and 6 inches long. Kikyo shrieked, in pain, and it didn't help much as at the same time, InuYasha punched her hard in the jaw, so every one could hear the bone cracking.  
  
Katsuhiko charged forward to get her bow and arrows, but Kikyo let one more fly, at Sesshoumaru. He moved to dodge it, but the arrow came in contact with his armor, and it shattered in many placed. Katsuhiko gripped the bow and snapped it half along with her arrows.  
  
Kikyo fell to her knee's, looking at Sesshoumaru with deep hatred. She couldn't speak as Sesshoumaru took his own sword out of it's sheath and slowly walked toward her.  
  
"Everyone out." Sesshoumaru said quietly. The other nodded and walked out, all knowing what was his next step. "Bow you head Kikyo," Sesshoumaru whispered to her. "At least die with some pride and honor." Kikyo slowly bowed her head, closing her eyes, as Sesshoumaru raised his sword over his own head.  
  
Kenji flinched as he heard a soft rip of flesh and a thud as something fell to the floor. Sesshoumaru walked out, sheathing his sword, looking at his men.  
  
"We shall camp the night about a mile from the village. Then return home early, stopping on the way to get Keade, Miroku, and Huang." He stopped looking InuYasha over. "Are you returning home or are still continuing you childish dream, of trying to unite humans and demons together."  
  
InuYasha's face flushed slightly, and nodded, looking at the ground. Sesshoumaru nodded once, turning to the group.  
  
"Let's go now... Before we have to deal with an angry widow." The group nodded at Sesshoumaru's words and followed him from the village.

* * *

With an injured human woman it was a long walk home, for Sesshoumaru. But he was in no rush. He was enjoying the countryside.  
  
It was midnight, when they returned to the palace, and Sesshoumaru walked silently into the room, trying not to wake his sleeping mate.  
  
But luck would not have it, as Kagome was trained well, and easily sensed his aura coming into the room. Though, in the sleep she didn't see it as him, pouncing from the bed, grabbing a dagger, and going instantly into a fighting pose.  
  
He was in the shadows so she didn't see him.  
  
"You wish to kill your mate, on his night back?" he said in a low voice, smirking.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she sounded relieved. "Oh, it's you." Kagome dropped the dagger, and ran toward him, enveloped in a tight embrace. Kissing Sesshoumaru softly, she smiled at him. "You are home early." Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"I saw it best to come to mate as soon as possible, at a resent turn of events." Kagome frowned at that.  
  
"What's happened, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru stepped back, taking her hand, leading her to the bed, sitting down, his back propped up against the headboard. He pulled her down on his lap, her back pressed against his chest. "What happened to your armor?" Kagome asked resting her head against his shoulder to look up at him.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Your sister Kikyo. She past the other day." Kagome twisted in his arms to face him.  
  
"That's impossible! Kikyo's all ways here! We would know if she were hurt! A servant is all ways giving her meals and such."  
  
"Somehow, she's been in her village the whole time. I'm having my guards inspecting it now. But Kagome. Kikyo tried to murder my men and me, the other day when we discovered she sent a person to steal the scroll from Keade. Who is hurt, but will live. We had no choice but to defend ourselves."  
  
"Was her death quick?" Kagome's voice was wavering.  
  
"Yes." Kagome leaned foreword, wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru neck, as wrapped his arms around her waste. Kagome quietly cried on his shoulder.  
  
"Where you hurt?" she finally asked once she trusted her voice again. Her eyes traveled to where his missing armor was.  
  
"No."  
  
"And Keade?"  
  
"She's lost an eye, and her arm is broken." Kagome nodded, looking into his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad your back, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru enveloped her into another hug. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too, love," Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear, kissing her softly.

* * *

All right! Sorry about the last two chapters, the quick edit on wasn't working. =(  
  
Thanks for all those who voted and reviewed! Your reviews mean so much to me!!!!  
  
No for the one that's made it the first round!  
  
**Taken Away  
  
Festival of the blossoming Rose  
  
Taken Away  
  
A love Discovered  
  
Destined love  
  
A heart of pure white gold  
  
Unseen Royalty  
  
Sold Innocence  
  
Breathless  
  
Sold away for Love  
  
Sold to the sexiest demon  
**  
All right!!! That's it! Please vote and review! Review even if you don't want to vote! Lol 


	13. blame the horse!

Hay everyone...... listen...... I'm so sorry about not updating in so long.

I have an excuse.... And I hope it's a good one...........

The day after the last time I updated on one of my stories, I was riding my horse, in one of our trails.... MY husband was sitting on the porch with one of our friends, having a simple drink and watching, as this horse was knew, and this was the first time, any one had ridden it.

Something happened, and the horse was spooked, and it took off. I was able to stay on for a little while, and I remember my husband screaming something but I didn't understand. The next thing I know the horse was getting ready to jump the fence, so I start to prepare for.... It stopped right before it, and bucked. I fell, and was dragged a couple of feet, before I blacked out.

I woke up with my husband screaming at some doctor in the E.R, before bursting through the door, to me. Which was surprising, as the only time I saw him scream was when some pervert guy grabbed my ass in Burger King. (And sadly no, it wasn't Miroku. lol)

My hands are banged up pretty bad, and I've sprained my right wrist...My left elbow was scraped, to the point where there was hardly any skin, left. (God, it's even more disgusting when I write It. **Shiver**) Both my knees are banged up pretty bad, and swollen, but my right one, is banged up more and had to be bandaged up, as it wouldn't stop bleeding. My left hip was pretty much hit hard too, and it has two long cuts into my hip, right about my hipbone, with is also bruised and swollen.

But what made me get knocked out, was the fact, that stupid old me, forgot to wear a helmet, and my head was hit on the ground. Lucky nothing is wrong with me, but sore all over, and have to take one stair step at a time, walk slowly, and I can't reach certain things, and I can't get out of certain chairs or bed sometimes, because I can sit up for either my knee's or hip.

There is one good thing about this. My husband is being extra sweet (and I didn't think that was humanly possible... lol...I love my him, so much. lol), and I'm getting a lot of comfort calls and visits from family, friends, hell my boss, called a couple of hours ago. I still have my job even my long absence, and people have volunteered to take over my stuff while I'm gone.

But please do not give up hope.. I'm still trying to write the chapters, but it's taking awhile, as I only have two working fingers, thanks to my bandages, on my hands.

I have to go now, as my hand's are starting to scream... I need pain killers. Lol.


End file.
